Crossing the Coastline
by hotcrossbuns783
Summary: You must not fall in love Akihito. Lock your heart and swallow the key. You'll be cursed for all eternity should he claim even your love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All viewfinder work belongs rightfully to Yamano Ayame. Everything in this story is fictional, be it dead or alive. Characters bearing striking resemblances to any actual being belonging to the race of fair folk or supernatural are pure coincidences. **

Merfolk were mythical creatures. Half man and half fish, they roamed the depths of the sea, making the vast aquatic land their home. Originally living by the sea as fishermen, these mortals grew weary of facing treacherous waters day after day and pleaded to the gods. The heavenly beings took pity on the weak, helpless race and answered.

However, for everything given, there must be a price. In exchange for the power to rule over the sea, the gods took away their legs, condemning men to a life dependent on water, forever unable to tread on dry land again…

Or that was how sailors told the story.

Closing the book, Akihito snorted. What a crap load of bull.

Like the mortals of the land, merfolk had long since evolved. While the earth's energy was still toxic to their kind, they had learnt to harness its power. It granted them legs to walk on soil for at least an hour, some even able to sustain for a day before they succumbed to the poisonous aura.

Unlike the splendor of such tales, sea folk of this age could barely control the water that they lived in. Calm the waves or summon storms? Only their great leader could summon that kind of crazy energy to do it. Commoners possessed minimal skill, and their small energy reservoirs could do just about nothing, other than shaping small volumes of water. One of Akihito's personal favorite was water spheres. Tiny ones, about the size of what mankind called it a pocket watch. It was handy when he needed to chase away birds swooping down upon him, thinking he was food.

Giving his emerald tail a casual flick at the water's edge, Akihito carelessly tossed the seaman's diary back onto the beach. The book flopped and landed next to the pile of wooden debris, washed ashore after the dreadful evening storm. Curiosity satisfied for the night, the young merman pushed off the small rocky ledge and dived back into familiar waters, relishing in the soft caress of sea foam.

Propelling leisurely just below the blue ocean surface, the scales on the back of his neck prickled. Small trepidations piqued Akihito's interest and with a push of his powerful tail, his rosy face met the cold night ocean breeze once more. It was a full moon tonight and its soft white beams danced noiselessly about on the rippling water surface.

Taking a whiff of the salty ocean air, Akihito stared ahead into the horizons. It seems the serene goddess of the night must once again give way to the vengeful, raging god of the storms. The ominous black clouds were quite far away but the young sea folk knew better. His small emerald scales were prickling even stronger and his chestnut locks dried faster than anticipated. Judging by the growing force of the wind, Akihito estimated five minutes, before the storm would be upon him.

Adrenaline coursed as excitement built in his body. Ever since he was small, he had loved to challenge the deadly waves, riding the walls of water and dodging their crushing blows as they crashed back into the ocean. He could already feel the tremors of the impending waves in the waters.

Grinning, Akihito dived and sped forward, heart pounding with all that it was worth. In less than five minutes, he met the violent tides bravely, his ears thundering when waterfalls of ocean saltwater crashed down upon his body with deafening consequences. Giving an equally thunderous roar of aggression, he leapt out of the waters, and nose-dived straight into the oncoming wave. The feral force made his head spin and the coldness stung his mortal skin. Yet, with all that abuse, Akihito welled up with energy. The anticipation of the next wave, the unforgiving currents and the pure joy of conquering challenge after challenge drove him high, making him feel alive.

Happily riding the next seven foot wave, the cheeky merman poked his head out of the water and glanced about, eyes squinting when the raging winds blew the moisture out of his glassy hazel orbs. A small black triangle invaded his peripherals and he carelessly snapped his head to the left. Distracted, Akihito was slammed into the ocean surface before he could take a good look, leaving the poor sea dweller severely disoriented.

Pain shot up and down his nervous system as he was jostled viciously from side to side, each bruising blow twisting his neck and limbs in almost impossible angles. The agony was overwhelming and his brain threatened to black out, which would surely be fatal for, even if he was a creature who drew strength from water, such vicious weather would ultimately crush his bones. Sensing his peril, Akihito's self-preservation instincts kicked in and he mindlessly struggled downwards, fighting the rocky currents with all his might. Diving down was his only hope; it was the one place where the hands of the storm could not reach.

Taking one last gulp of water, the weakening sea folk pushed through the water barricade with the remainder of his energy, successfully breaking into the silent, unmoving depths of the ocean. Devoid of all strength, Akihito limply relaxed, muscles trembling from his strenuous life-endangering hobby. Extremely exhausted, he let himself be dragged further down into the dark abyss, letting a soft bubble-sigh when his back hit the soft mossy ocean floor.

He would rest.

Just for a little while.

With absolute zero resistance, Akihito allowed pitch black darkness to consume his consciousness.

* * *

"Akihito!"

"Nnn…?"

"Akihito!"

Where was that incessant squawk coming from? How annoying.

"Come on Akihito! Wake up!"

Shut up. I want to sleep.

"Damn it. Wake the hell up you stupid fish!"

As if it wasn't enough to shriek down his ear canals, the bird started to peck at his head, pricking dents into the hard flesh.

"Urgh, go away bird brain." With a lazy flick of his wrist, Akihito hurled a small sphere of water, dousing the poor avian.

"B-bird brain? You ungrateful stinkin' fish!" Spluttering angrily, the seagull flapped its wings once to take into the air, or attempted to since water had soaked it useless. "Damn it. Takato! Let's just leave this useless pile of scales here to dry and shrivel up."

Takato? What's he doing here?

Somewhere further away, Akihito picked up a faint familiar squawk of laughter. "Come here Kou. Watch for the humans. I'll take over."

So that was Kou. Figures. Only a bird with a brain of the size of a pea would call him a fish. How awfully insulting.

"Hmph. I hope they make sashimi out of him." Sneaking a last peck at his head, the bird shook the droplets off and with a whoosh of cold air, flew away.

Finally. Some peace and quiet.

A stronger breeze grazed his cheeks, signaling the presence of another bird, this time, much bigger. However, before he could throw another water bomb, feathers smacked right into his face and startling the half-asleep merman right out his sleepy haze. Akihito, now bright and awake, spat the remaining fluff out of his mouth and pushed off the sandy shore, directing a glare of ire towards the heavy pelican.

"What the hel-"

Wait… Sand?

"Figured out where you are yet?" The deep clacking seemed to express amusement. Turning his head to face the seagull, perched firmly on a stray branch sticking out of the cliff, Takato called out. "And that's how you wake a fish up, Kou."

Squawking of indignation sounded from above in answer.

"Don't you dare start it too Takato. I'm a completely different species. How the hell did I end up here anyway? Smacking the elongated orange beak smartly, Akihito thumped at the saltwater submerging his tail, bringing a rain of cooling oceanic essence down on his drying skin. Kou was right, any longer and he would have dried up and died, like a fish. He was lucky only his upper torso remained out of water.

"Beats me Akihito. But, let's talk later. We need to get you out of here quick. It's approaching noon and the humans might come."

As if on cue, Kou started to flap his wings anxiously, shrilly squawking. "Humans alert! Humans alert!"

Giving a quick nod, Akihito moved (flopped) towards the receding waters, taking a moment to soak his dry, sun-burnt arms and body before speeding off from the coastline, seabirds soaring above him.

Safe from the greedy eyes of mankind, Akihito surfaced, propping his arms on a stray rocky formation in the middle of the ocean. Perching on the rock, his bird friends preened before folding their wings neatly at their sides.

"So what's the big deal, sleeping on the beach like that? I knew you were stupid Akihito, but not to this extent." Hopping a few steps back to avoid a waterfall of water, Kou cackled loudly.

"Bastard." Disappointed that his spray of water missed its mark, Akihito brought his head down to rest on his arms before grinning widely. "At least I have a brain of a significant size, unlike your tiny one."

"You don't use your-mmph!" Before the offended seagull could complete his sentence, Takato butted in, smacking the beak shut with his large grey wings. "So tell me Akihito, you didn't happen to play in the storm last night did you?"

The grin widened further when Takato hit the mark, spot on. "You know I can't resist it Takato. The waves were awesome last night!"

"Yes, awesome enough to sweep you all the way to the beach. You could have died, you fool. Even if you didn't die of dehydration, the humans would have killed you for your flesh and blood. You were lucky Kou found you when he went out for his breakfast."

Dropping his smile, Akihito's face took a serious turn. Yes, humans and their greed for a long life. Many of his brethren had been netted like fishes over the last few centuries went mankind started to believe that the consumption of mermaids could grant immortality. What utter rubbish. All because people of the sea could live for a few hundred years, they could just assume ridiculous nonsense like that? In the end, humans still died before even reaching the ripe age of eighty.

Now, the fad was over and his kind, driven almost to the brink of extinction, lived carefully in seclusion, away from the prying eyes of humans. Those who ventured away from the colony to the surface took risks and Akihito liked taking risks. He lived for the adrenaline rush and last night was no different. Despite the fact that he almost lost his life several times in the last few hours, he would never regret his decision to play dangerously.

"Something distracted me yesterday and I lost my focus. All I remember is lying at the bottom of the ocean. The morning currents must have swept me up on shore. And thanks Kou. I mean it." The seagull seemed to puff its chest up, swelling with pride. "But I won't apologize for the soak. You deserved it. Nobody calls me a fish and gets away with it."

Kou deflated instantly and retracted his head, ready to poke Akihito's eye out with his beak. Again, Takato, the wiser of the two, spread his wing and send the flustered bird tumbling off the rock, into the ocean.

Ignoring the gurgles of squawks and frantic splashes, the pelican settled down on his stomach, and started to waterproof his plumage by rubbing his head, already slick with oil, against the fluffing feathers of his wings. He was used to the daily squabbles of fish and bird as was he to the recklessness of his water dwelling best friend, but it never ceases to worry him whenever a storm brewed. It had been mutually agreed between both birds that after a storm, they would search the surrounding beaches just in case something like today happened. "Distraction? Why don't you just admit you finally slipped up?"

Akihito waved his caudal fin out of the water, thoroughly offended, sending droplets of water upon the still preening pelican. "I did not slip! I swear! There was this black blot at the corner of my eye and I just turned to look at it."

"And you were caught unaware, resulting in being tossed about like a certain small aquatic relative. That's called slipping Akihito, or carelessness if you want another word for it." Shaking the droplet from the tip of his wing, Takato rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't hear anything about a ship coming through this area though."

A sneeze drew the attention of both merman and pelican. Successfully climbing back up, Kou sneezed once more. "I've heard about it, the whales were talking about it this morning." Flapping his wings to dry them out, he continued. "It was a cargo ship. No survivors. The sharks were eating the drowned victims that had sunk when the whales passed through."

Akihito cringed, a sentiment echoed by Takato. "Oh, Nasty."

"Yeah, blood was everywhere and the sharks were high as hell." Kou shuddered. "Gory details aside, I heard there are still stuff floating about. Want to go check it out? It's a cargo ship, there's got to be loads of food."

Excitement lit in Akihito's eyes as he pushed away from the rock. It wasn't so much of the food that tempted him but the promise of heaps of mankind's inventions. Their objects had always left him fascinated, especially dull, grey photos and portraits. "Let's go! Last one there is the brainless one." With that, he sped away, leaving both birds to eat his dust, or water spray.

Finally done with his preen, Takato's beady eye traced the ripples of water that indicated the location of the merman below surface. "Does he even know where the ship was swept to?"

Beside him, Kou shrugged. "My point proven. Akihito's brain works like a fish despite the size that he claims it to be."

Another smack echoed through the air as Takato flapped his wings, taking after Akihito.

When they _finally_ got to the site of floating debris, each when about doing their own thing. Kou pecked at wooden crates, sticking his head in through the tiny holes, scrounging for scraps of food. Takato poked about, testing the strength of various wooden splinters and wires for his nest back home. Akihito, being the only one capable of diving, ventured downwards to explore the ship, broken into two like a piece of human toy.

The scent of blood had long since dissipated by the same morning current that had left him on the beach, leaving an eerie feel to the atmosphere. Random human bones, stripped clean of flesh, only increased the spookiness of the place. On his guard in case white sharks still lingered, he swam through the decks, collecting bronze lockets and small photo frames. The interior was like any other sunken ships, mostly wooden furnishings, accompanied by metal frames and complicated engines. Starting from the bottom, Akihito climbed further up till he reached the upper compartment, entering the only unlocked door.

Within, expensive looking wooden furniture floated about while glass and marble sculptures rolled creepily across the polished floor boards. A rich man's cargo huh? In the far end of the room laid a wooden crate. It wasn't an ordinary flimsy crate that usually held Kou's prized food. Rather, it reeked of power and elegance. With six sides, the smoothly lacquered solid oak box tapered slightly at the upper quarter. The metal frames were neither bronze nor iron, but luxurious steel. Oak carvings lined the borders, depicting creatures not known to him, possibly animals that dwelt on land. Finally, an equally decorated metal lock sealed the box shut, its key attached to a hook jutting out from the wall.

Drawing closer, Akihito dropped all the pieces he had just looted upon setting his eyes upon a large portrait hanging strangely perfectly on the wall. It was a painting of a man, exuding great power, grace and confidence all at once. Neither smiling nor frowning, the human's cold emotionless look enthralled him. That man reminded him of an animal he had once read in a traveler's journal. A panther, described as black and sleek, with a body filled with coiled power. The merman knew not what the predatory four-legged creature looked like but he was sure that the image fitted the man perfectly.

Eyes on the attractive masterpiece, Akihito swam closer still, mind barely registering his fingers wrapping around a drifting locket necklace. Unthinkingly, he slipped the accessory over his head so that the gold chain hung loosely around his neck. Bringing his other hand up, Akihito traced the features of the land-dweller with a webbed finger. He had black hair, as dark as the night of a new moon and golden eyes that would put the rare orange moon to shame. Meeting those gold orbs sent a shiver down his spine that almost felt pleasurable. Ruthless and powerful, the gaze was nothing but dangerously predatory, liked the man viewed everything as food and if not, objects to conquer and covet.

Features complemented with a top hat, a simple yet elegant suit and a cane, the complete portrait stirred feelings within Akihito that he had never felt before. Awe, Fear, Reverence and a little of something else.

It was that instant when a sudden sense of compulsion overwhelmed him. It did not come from within but rather, from outside, an external force that compelled him to make the wooden box his, to bring it to the surface, into the cave where he kept his ship loots dry and safe away from water.

At the young age of seventy (in merfolk terms), Akihito had yet to mature and learn of the power of suggestion, a skill that belonged solely to beings who drew strength from the earth, which he also had yet to be introduced to. Vulnerable and inexperienced, he easily succumbed to the force and reached down to touch.

Just a fraction from the polished oak, a deep voice boomed into the wooden chamber, breaking the youngling out of his trance. "You shouldn't touch that Akihito. Can you not smell the sickening stale scent of earthly death?"

Heavy disturbances to the water flow made his sensitive scales prickle, alerting the merman to a presence far larger than his own. Curling his tail, Akihito prepared to flee should the shadow from the doorway prove to be dangerous. Sliding a white head through the door, the familiar jaws of Yama-san greeted the wary sea folk.

Despite familiarity, Akihito remained cautious. "Yama-ossan. You've… eaten, haven't you?"

The white shark chuckled, snapping his jaws shut in a show of non-aggressiveness. "Yes, the seamen of this ship were quite a banquet."

Laughing awkwardly, Akihito visibly relaxed while still keeping his guard up. A great white shark may be relatively friendly when he wasn't hungry but it didn't mean it was safe. Mankind was not the only species who craved the immortal flesh of mermaids.

Drifting slightly backwards, in case the big body of Yama could actually squeeze through the small doorframe, Akihito asked, "So… What did you mean I shouldn't touch it?"

"That is a coffin Akihito, a wooden box to house a dead human body. There is a reason why we sharks do not go near that bag of flesh." At this, Akihito raised a skeptical brow, looking pointedly at the rough, sandy skin that knocked occasionally at the door. "…There are sharks smaller than me that can go through this door. In any case, whatever that is in there is definitely not human. You should have felt it just now, that irresistible urge to obey as it commands. Dead body or not, our kind should not be able to choose when hungry yet none of my starving brethren could get close to it. Even now it compels me to stay away." In demonstration, the flesh-eating creature shifted uncomfortably, causing the doorframe to creak in protest.

"I cannot resist it much longer. Listen carefully, Akihito." Involuntarily retreating back into the shadows, the white shark strained to give his advice. "You must go, nothing good ever comes out when creatures affiliated to water interacts with those affiliated to earth. It is best to leave it alone."

Echoing down the hallway, the deep boom resounded in Akihito's ears. "You _must_ leave it alone Akihito."

As soon as the last echo faded from his ears, the growing sickly sweet compulsion slowly filled his senses once more, drawing panic into the pounding merman's heart.

Akihito pushed his willpower to the limit as he took Yama-san's advice to heart, straining to resist the pull, forcing his reluctant body to leave through the window, all the while clutching the locket tightly to his chest.

Gliding agilely towards the surface where his two friends were still waiting, he felt the insistent call weaken as he sped further away. Akihito breathed a sigh of relief when the final invisible chain of command uncurled from his body, leaving his mind as clear as crystal.

Bursting out suddenly, it took the two birds by surprise. Takato flapped in sharp panic, hovering a safe distance away while Kou simply froze in fright, dropping into the crate from which he fed from.

An audible sigh sounded from above when Takato perched on top of Akihito's brown locks, blunt talons digging into his skull in revenge. "It's just you. What took you so long?"

"In the ship, I… met Yama-san. It took me a while to get back out." Waving the avian off, he knocked at the huge wooden crate, the regular cheap ones, very unlike the captivating _coffin_ back in the ship. If only he had brought it alon-. Suddenly aware of his thoughts, Akihito gave a fearful shake of his head. Even now, the sweet persuasive call still plagued his mind. How far must he be for that terrifying power to leave him alone?

They should leave, now, before he did anything foolish. "C'mon Kou, we're leaving. This place gives me nothing but bad vibes."

Without waiting for either friend, Akihito submerged fully and headed speedily away.

Mildly pecking the still stunned seagull out of his frozen state, a worry line etched above Takato's eyes. Akihito was hiding something from them. Yama would never have spooked his friend that badly. Well, it wasn't new. Akihito ever rarely shared his problems. Sighing once more, he battered his wings twice at his dazed friend. "Akihito's right. We should leave, it's getting late." With a powerful flap of his wings, he too headed back to his nest where his lovely wife sat waiting with his beloved eggs.

Blinking, Kou stared after Takato, only just registering the fact that everybody had left. "Hey! Guys? Don't you want some of these apples too?" When silence met him, Kou shrugged. More for him then.

* * *

Deep in the night, when the rest of the world was well, dead to the world, Akihito tossed and turned uneasily in his bed of moss. He felt hot and irritable even when the night waters were as chilly as the wind above. Something was bothering him but he knew not what it was. It was just this gut feeling that he was forgetting something important.

He fiddled with the locket that had created a huge uproar the moment his father noticed it.

Busted!

After getting two earfuls, one from each parent, he had finally convinced them to let him keep it, on the condition that he would no longer explore sunken human boats, lest wandering sharks came across their little boy. Which, of course, had already happened, but it was something that his parents didn't need to know about. It was how he first got acquainted with Yama-san and he wasn't complaining. The old shark always made it a point to look out for him when hunger didn't consume his conscious. Akihito just needed to practice a little caution when dealing with the great white shark.

Flipping to lie on his stomach, Akihito brought the locket up, staring curiously at it. He had no recollection of wearing it; neither could he remember how it came into his possession. However, peculiarly enough, despite not knowing what lay inside the metal container, he had fought to keep it with determination so fierce it even shocked himself. The reason remained unknown. Akihito had simply trusted his guts.

Perhaps this curiosity to see the contents within was the cause of his insomnia. Pausing, Akihito did a double take. That wasn't accurate. This curiosity never existed, only surfacing when everybody was well fast asleep. It twisted and knotted his stomach unceasingly, as if trying to get a message across. Everything about the locket smelled fishy, pun not intended. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, would it?

Before he knew it, Akihito unclasped the tiny shiny metal, flicking the top open. Stifling a gasp with webbed hands, he stared into familiar hypnotizing golden eyes and immediately, darkness consumed him for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

Jolting awake by the harsh icy wind bellowing in from the cave mouth, Akihito clutched at his throbbing head. Where was he? Why did he always have to wake in some unknown place feeling like shit? His arms and legs ached terribly, as if he had strained them well beyond their intended limits-

-Hold up.

Legs?

Snapping upright, he felt the smooth planes of two limbs as he stared in disbelief. Now it all made sense. It was no wonder that he had this agonizing headache. His tail had dried up, causing him to assume his human form and naturally, the toxic energy of the soil was necessary to sustain his metamorphosis.

How long had he remained in this form? Without the estimation, there was no telling when his body would succumb to the toxin. Water, he needed water. Judging by the faint sound of waves crashing against rock, there should be quite a fair bit of distance till he reached the ocean. As his head pounded even harder, Akihito forced himself to calm down.

_Focus Akihito. Come on. No way of getting to the ocean before your time runs out. Don't panic. Breathe. Next alternative. You're in a cave. Caves have water. There should be some small pools close by. _

Staggering unsteadily on his feet, he listened intently for the sound of dripping water. Pinpointing a location, he wobbled slowly, grateful for his adventurous practice on land when his ambitions to sustain his human form for as long as possible prove too great to resist. His current situation only differed slightly, and that was, Takato was not close by to empty water out of his expandable sacs.

Sagging tiredly next to a mini pool of water where drops dripped at intervals from a low stalactite, Akihito drank, savoring the sweet taste as the throbbing dulled and gradually retreated from his head. Recovering sufficiently, he cupped his hands together and splashed his face and upper torso, careful to leave his legs dry. He still needed to get out of this cave, and flopping like a fish out of water was definitely not how it should be done.

Energized, Akihito prepared to leave, to return to beloved water grounds.

_Don't leave._

Freezing in his tracks, Akihito shivered when a sweet deep rumble echoed within his head. Spinning around, he detected no other life forms besides the small crabs sleeping under rocks. He must be hallucinating. Shaking his paranoia off, the young merman continued forward, halting in his tracks again when that seductively authoritative baritone sounded once more.

_Stop._ _Turn back._

Akihito felt his body twisting despite the lack of commands from his own brain. He wasn't imagining it after all.

_Come._

Step by step, he walked forward on his two feet. This was serious. Never before had he experienced such a compelling phenomenon. In that ship, it was a mere feeling that he had, telling him what to do. This was entirely different. Gut feelings had turned into vocal commands in his head, and whether he liked it or not, his body obeyed.

However, Akihito wasn't so weak as to accept a higher authority so easily. With all his recalcitrant might, he fought against his invisible foe, trying to push the outsider out of his mind. Unfortunately, to no avail. He was much too young and weak to fight someone who was, if compared, an ancient being.

Toes knocking gently against the oak coffin, he shook with terror as realization sat in. He had given in. Dead in the night, he had gone for the coffin, hauling the heavy oak crate up to the surface with strength that he wasn't even sure he possessed (which would explain why he felt so sore). Now, there was no one to blame but himself and his weak resolve.

_Kneel._

Painfully dropping to his knees, Akihito tried once more to resist. For his act of defiance, he received a punishing blinding white pain straight into his mental depths, stripping him of his last incentive to disobey as he howled in agony into the night.

_Unlock my coffin._

The young sea folk whimpered as arms, that were no longer his, reached over to grab the key on top on the lacquered finish. The noise in his throat grew louder as he slipped the key into the keyhole, twisting it open with a resounding click.

_Open it._

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't even know what was inside other than the fact that it was dead; a living dead if the voice in his head was anything to go by. No. No. No. His whimper grew with pronouncing loudness as, with a great heave, he lifted the heavy wooden casing.

Expecting something horribly grotesque to jump upon his lethargic self, Akihito, finally back in control of his body, crouched and cringed, waiting for the oncoming attack. When nothing happened, he tentatively opened an eye and slowly unfolded, peering into the wooden box.

The sleeping being in the case was simply breathtaking. It was the human in the portrait and in his gold locket, a perfect, exact carbon copy. As the saying goes, a picture was worth a thousand words. Therefore, the real thing would be worth a million words, wouldn't it? Truth to be told, even with a million words, he would have barely begun to scratch the surface of describing such an ethereal being before him.

In spite of his initial fear, Akihito, with deliberate slowness, reached down to touch the pale sleeping figure, to assure himself that it wasn't a dream. A slight graze across cheeks transformed into something bolder when the unearthly human neither reacted nor stirred. Both hands now mapped out the male's face, tracing the angular contours, the elegant shape of eye brows and the wonderfully soft velvet feel of full lips.

Cocking his head, Akihito began to forget his fear and deadly curiosity took its place. Like a small child who had touched something new, he felt his own lips and compared it with the human's. Unlike the other's smoothness, his own were chapped and dry from the oceanic winds. Unconsciously licking his lips, curiosity drew the final straw. Bending forward, Akihito pressed his own small lips down upon smooth, velvety ones, feeling light breathing washing upon the tip of his nose. Unsure of what to do next, he obeyed his instincts, brushing from side to side with innocent sensuality unbefitting of such a chaste kiss.

Curiosity sated, the young merman abruptly drew away, blushing with self-consciousness. Fingers traveled from the planes of pale cheeks to lightly caress closed eyelids. Were those eyes as golden and as captivating as the ones the pictures portrayed?

In the next moment, Akihito greatly regretted that thought.

Like a switch being flipped on, the being snapped his eyes open, gold shining brilliantly in the dark cave. Curling his lips back into a smirk, the humanoid creature revealed flashing white fangs.

"Hello there, little one."

Recoiling clumsily at the sudden exudation of danger, Akihito ignored the equally sudden return of his terror and daringly squeaked out the obvious. "Y-you… You're not h-human."

Sitting upright, the fanged creature stretched his stiff muscles and popped joints. "Nobody said I was. Your little shark friend did point it out, didn't he?" Turning his head to face the frightened merman, he answered the unasked question that balanced precariously on the tip of the merman's tongue. "What am I? Well, if you can't identify my kind by these here," he tapped lightly on elongated canines, "then you must have never ventured past the beaches, have you?"

Hot-headedness pushed fright out of the way when Akihito picked up on the slight mocking tone. Scowling, the offended merman snarled and bared his own sharp tiny canines.

Stepping fully out of his coffin, the predator simply continued unperturbed. "Without much ado, allow me to introduce myself, young fledgling. I go by the name Asami Ryuuchi," giving a slight bow, he flashed his fangs once more, "and I belong to the proud race of _vampires_." Brushing dust off his shoulders, Asami's deep, sultry voice of light gratitude continued to echo within the cave walls. "Now, I must thank you assisting me out of that ship. Water and vampires just simply do not mix."

Out of pure courtesy, lesson firmly driven into his brain by his mother, Akihito uttered a meek 'you're welcome' in spite of himself. Vampires? That term sounded vaguely familiar, like a character straight out of the scary stories that his mother used to tell him when he was still little, in efforts to keep him in bed all night.

Weren't vampires the scary creatures that fed on blood, the very life source of all living animals? Cold dread engulfed him as his stomach plunge downwards.

"P-please don't e-eat me…"

"Eat? Oh, so you do know a little about us. Unfortunately, I need one last favor from you." Advancing forward, Asami licked his lips as his eyes glinted hungrily. "I'm a little weak from all that water around my coffin, and…"

Akihito paled rapidly, backing away as fast as his four limbs could carry him as he feared the worst.

"… to have such a delicious morsel, one of the fabled merfolk no less, spread out so vulnerably in front of me…"

Despite his fear, the merman flushed upon realizing his state of undress. It couldn't be helped alright? Merfolk didn't wear anything, so it was inevitable when his tail morphed into legs.

"…you must understand how appealing you look to me right now. Therefore, allow me to thank you once more in advance."

In a whirl of movement, Akihito found himself pinned to the ground with his arms firmly secured above his head, the heavy, muscular body squashing his lithe body immobile. Head tugged to one side by the remaining large hand, his eyes widened by impossible amounts when he felt a tongue running down his exposed neck and vein, pulsing alluringly with terror. "P-please… D-don't…"

"Well then, if you'll excuse my rudeness." Ignoring the whispered desperate pleas, Asami effortlessly pierced through the merman's human skin, drawing copious amounts of blood out, relishing in the pure red wine of life that only a merfolk could give.

"Ah! Nn..gh. H-u…rts!" Pain. Searing white pain. It hurt so badly. Struggling weakly, Akihito pleaded with the carnivore once more. "S-top…P-please…"

Loud groans and whimpers slowly grew softer when the uncaring vampire showed no indication of stopping. Looks could be pretty deceiving. The man he had so much admiration for turned out to be a total bastard. Sapped of his strength, coupled with the exhaustion of drawing too much energy from the earth, Akihito didn't fight when his eyelids drooped till it obscured his sight completely. _He was going to die, wasn't he?_ Unwillingly to go down without at least a show of bravado, the merman drew upon the last of his strength and snarled out with vengeance as he slid rapidly into darkness once more. "I curse you Asami Ryuuchi. Even in death, I'll drag you down into the deepest pits of hell."

Closing the open wound with his saliva, Asami savored the remaining drops of his unconscious delicious meal. It had been four hundred years since he last had a taste of the rich blood of the ocean-dwellers and the quality had not dropped a single bit. Humans weren't lying when they said the flesh and blood of mermaids could grant immortality. It just didn't apply to them due to their fragility.

Soil soaks moisture up, therefore, earth triumphs over water. Vampires rose from the soil and merpeople, from foam. It was only natural that mermaids would be a perfect food source for vampires. Mankind may have been made from clay, but if one bit more than he could chew on, it would only lead to self-destruction, very much like how a balloon would burst if supplied more air than it could stretch and accommodate.

When the race of merpeople was driven almost to extinction by the ignorance of mankind, Asami had thought it impossible to have another taste of such a delicacy, seeing as the ocean could weaken him considerably. Keeping water out of his coffin was a draining task but to chance upon this extremely rare treat certainly made being stuck in a watery tomb worth it.

Lifting his naked prize into his arms, Asami smirked as he remembered the little merman's harmless death threat. He just loved feisty meals. It kept him entertained through his dreary ageless life. With a little training, he could turn his food source into quite a pet. Beautiful and submissive, yet with a little fire that would keep things upbeat. If he did it right, this little one should bring him some fun for the next five hundred years before time ran out.

Stalking out of the cave, he scaled the cliff effortlessly with one jump and bounded seamlessly through the forest that lied beyond the beaches. Placed at the very top of the highest hill in the region in which he lorded over was his mansion. Having slept for two hundred years, time must have robbed his home of the loud chattering of his human slaves, leaving only his dull, stoic, ageless employees. No matter. With this newest addition to the family, he was sure the house would light up once more with life.

Releasing a chilling laugh into the silent night, Asami's eyes glowed with excitement.

"I welcome you into my family with open arms, _Akihito._"

A/n: Another new story. I know. I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! . Anyway, if you can't already tell *inserts facepalm*, this story is about love between a very unlikely pair, Vampires and Mermaids (or Mermen). This is a product from my weird imagination after learning that vampires cannot cross running water (doesn't apply to most vampires we know today, e.g Twilight, their vamps swim and – the heck?… _glitter?_ I say my theory in this story isn't all too farfetched) right after I finished reading Little Mermaid (the tragedy version) o.O And poof, this whole new theory smacked right into my brain. Whether it makes sense or not, I'll leave it to you to decide. The whole idea centers round a mash of western vampire ideas and eastern elemental concept, so I'll try my best not to confuse you readers… that is if I don't end up confusing myself first. Eep!

Review if you want to tell me my idea is really too far off the ledge, too confusing, plain boring or pure awesomeness. (I'm kidding about the last one btw)

God speed to all of you. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Fëa was a curious country. Throughout the ancient age, five different tribes rose, each possessing a power so terrifying that mankind could not help but kneel before it. Humans, weak in strength, yet with a brain slightly more intellectual than common wild animals approached these small colonies of extraordinary power. Practicing careful caution, they strived to gain their favor in different ways; Offerings, Sacrifices, Bridal candidature, Festivals and Rituals.

With patient persistence and cunningness, men finally got what they wanted; Protection and Security. Living near their so-called Gods, they simultaneously gained protection from savage predators and removed themselves permanently from the food chain under their Gods, of course, with human sacrifices being the only exception.

As a result, without the regulation of nature, humanity spawned at incredible rates. Although, to their credit, their numbers were not the only thing increasing. Over the years, irritated with –in comparison- mankind's stupidity, the Gods imparted wisdom and skills to the fragile race that they looked after. Men picked them up quickly, developing their ability to think beyond the box and with that, created order among themselves; Organization, Specialization, A caste system. As such, humanity was thankful, showering their Gods with even more gifts and offerings of gratitude.

However, despite all adoration given, it is important to remember that mankind did not approach these otherworldly creatures because of simple feelings. They sought out the Gods for selfish reasons, and it wouldn't be all too surprising when they acted, once more, according to their selfish whims when they no longer required the services of such powerful beings.

Having been worshipped for so long, the five tribes grew complacent and lazy. It was inevitable. Every single day, men would bring them food, or offer up their own brethren. Lifting even a finger to settle personal affairs was needless. With a wave of their hand, human servants would always do their bidding, obediently and efficiently.

Thinking back upon history, it could have been men's sly plan all along. Approach, mingle, gather information and then bring the opponent down by exploiting their weakness. Those were the basics of modern infiltration and although simple, it worked flawlessly. Drawing strength in numbers and in their well-developed intelligence, humanity rebelled, waging a war so bitter and devastatingly terrible that the population of both sides halved even before they entered the second quarter. For a century, this Great War continued endlessly until finally, men triumphed and overthrew the beings they once called Gods, banishing them to the far ends of each respective region.

All five tribes, shocked and betrayed, raised the white flag and fled, living in solitary seclusion, away from the viciousness and greediness of men. However, the story did not end here.

The wicks of life of all tribes were long, much longer than mankind. Blessed with an incredible lifespan, these beings could not help but remember the traitorous deeds of men. Vowing revenge, they came together to create a council engulfed in hate towards humanity. Narrowly missing the point of childishness, the 10 great leaders unanimously agreed to throw in the same cards as the humans once did. Using an improvised method, the beings of each tribe hid their true nature and slithered, once more, back into the company of men, patiently lying in wait for the perfect moment to pounce.

Now, with a little history and current affair in mind, let us return to the love story between our beloved Mermaid and Vampire.

Asami Ryuichi, 'son' of Vesalius and future heir to the eternal Forest, _Nox Aeterna_, was the current Lord. Standing in for his 'father', he ruled with an iron-clad fist for nine-hundred solid years, keeping all supernatural beings under his wing in line. Under his leadership, the forest flourished with unnatural life and the humans residing in the vicinity, who saw little of this man, came to fear and respect him. They gave him a title and left him and his forest alone, even in the dark ages of war.

This suited Asami fine for he had little patience for the brash and uncouth behavior men displayed, only accepting their peace offerings once every decade to sate his hunger for a kindred's blood. And thus, that was how his harem of blood sacrifices came to be. He fed from them no more than once and bound them to a blood pact of servitude, lasting as long as their short fleeting lifespan. This pact made the sacrificed humans his slaves and he spared their miserable lives in return for a simple service, to clean his unmanageable, huge palace of a house.

Unlike his careless cousins of the night, Asami was no fool. He interacted with his slaves, yes, but neither gave away his weaknesses nor strengths. Not even in bed, when he reached the highest peak of ecstasy. He would allow no one into his personal study, and all personal affairs were taken care of by this loyal retainer. His slaves knew barely, if not nothing about him, even when it was time to step into their graves. The little knowledge they possess only comprised of how dangerous their master was and how little tolerance he had for carelessness and inefficiency. Having no qualms about snapping their necks at anytime of the day for displeasing him, the slaves knew better than to rebel. And so, they toiled, cleaning in the day and entertaining their eternal master at night with clumsy efforts to please and gain his favor.

However, like all other kingdoms and realms, when the entire land was placed in the palm of a single man, there would eventually come a time when there would be no leader. Asami, weary and bored of his unchanging immortal life, took leave from his demanding responsibility and went to sleep, hoping to kill at least a millennium of time before waking. Yet, fate was cruel and forced him back into the dreary land of the living by tossing his coffin into the sea. Instincts immediately took over and he woke, manipulating any passing creature in the sea with the power of his mind to bring him back to shore.

And so, after two hundred years without the leadership of one so ancient and powerful, the forest called and the winds howled in a chorus of fanfare, signaling his well-anticipated return.

It was of no surprise to him when Kirishima Kei, his loyal, ageless retainer stood at the doors, welcoming him with familiar, comfortable ease as if it was only just yesterday that he had served his master. With a deep bow, his servant greeted him. "Asami-sama, you're back earlier than expected."

"Yes, it seems there was no escaping this timeless life of mine." Allowing only a brief sigh of disappointment, Asami waved his hand in gesture to ease up. When Kirishima stiffly snapped his back straight, he lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Time must not have flowed much for you either. I would think after two centuries, unwinding yourself by even just a little would be an appropriate welcome back present."

Pushing his spectacles up his narrow nose bridge, Kirishima merely met his master's amused gaze with a stoic, blank expression. Skillfully changing the subject, lest his Lord started nit-picking on his professional attitude, he turned his attention to the unconscious naked package in the Vampire's arms with a downward slide of his eyes. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Asami-sama, I'll get Maria to prepare a room for your... guest."

However, before Kirishima could link his mind up with the head maid, Asami stopped him with a simple shake of his head. "Not this one. He's special. I want him in my bed." A rare flicker of surprise sliced past Kirishima's stoic mask. His master had never once, in his six hundred years of serving, allowed a human to occupy his bed for reasons other than the nightly pursuit of pleasure

By the time he recovered, Asami was already making his way up the grand staircase leading up to his majestic bedroom. "One more thing, get me that woman's keepsake kept in the third room on your left in the right wing of the third floor. This little one is going to need it." Another flash of surprise crossed Kirishima's face, to the great pleasure of Asami. He was wrong. Time had indeed loosened the tightly wound up man. "Merfolk, my Lord?"

Giving a satisfied smirk in return, Asami continued up the marble staircase with gliding grace, leaving his retainer at the foot, frozen with disbelief.

* * *

Waking up in unfamiliar places no longer surprised Akihito. It was happening too frequently for it to throw him into disarray. With a relatively calm mind, he smoothed his breathing and stayed deathly still, ears listening intently for any other presence besides his own. Assured he was alone when his surroundings remained equally still, Akihito pushed the heavy, snuggly blanket off and sat up.

The effects of anemia kicked in immediately and wave of dizziness assaulted his mind. Stifling a gasp at the sudden blow, the merman clutched at the bedcovers and weakly waited it out, occasionally shaking his head in attempts to clear his mind. When his world no longer spun but swayed mildly from side to side, Akihito carefully turned his head to survey his surroundings.

Having read countless of journals and diaries of travelers, words often accompanied by annotated pencil illustrations, the objects and furnishings in the room were mostly things that he was familiar with. His four poster bed lied in the centre, against the wall, directly opposite large, heavy wooden doors. The dark oak bed frames were elaborately carved with hieroglyphs similar to the one on his captor's coffin. Thick draperies spun from the finest of threads hung down heavily from the frames, gathering neatly at the side in loose, elegant folds.

An extremely large Persian carpet, embroidered with ancient inscriptions laid beneath the bed. To his right, a fire place glowed with ember hue, lighting the dark room. The fire was peculiar, for it gave only light and not warmth. Being quite close to the crackling flames, Akihito received no heat and he snuggled back into fluffy blankets once the cold chilled him down to the bone. The door on the left wall was closed, so the merman, no longer curious about his room, pulled the covers over his head and tried to soak up some more heat to quell his shivers while he mused over his current situation.

Firstly, Akihito realized, he was not dead, when he should have been because a vampire had just fed off his blood. In the stories his mother told, no one had ever survived an encounter with the predators of the night. Placing a hand over his chest, the merman breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the soft regular thuds of his heart. He was still alive; his heartbeat was the proof of it. Now, Akihito knew better than to trust the fairy tales his mother told him.

Moving on to the next point, he was out of water and this time, there was absolutely no water around. It was definitely more than eight hours, his absolute limit, but he had yet to feel the familiar nauseating sensation and headache. It was strange. In fact, the whole situation was strange.

He should have been killed, but he was not. He should have already died from earthly poisoning, but he was not feeling the effects at all. He should _really_ be panicking right now because he had no idea what the vampire wanted from him, when he would be killed or where any water sources were, but no matter how much things frightened him, he could not work himself even into a worried mess, much less into panic.

However, Akihito was not one who would dwell on things much. Instead, his uncharacteristical calmness was working to his advantage. At least he could think clearly instead of running about like a hasty fool. First things first, he needed to escape. If he's captor thought he could just dump him in some luxurious room and go about doing his own things with perfect confidence that his new dessert would wait obediently to be eaten, he was sorely mistaken.

Sufficiently warmed and active, the young merman slipped off the bed and balanced himself slowly on two feet. Step by step, he advanced steadily towards the door, occasionally stumbling when he misjudged the correct weight to put on each foot. By the time he opened the doors to his freedom with wince-inducing creaks, he had gained enough momentum to walk briskly and with sufficient stealth.

Down the cold, dark and empty carpeted hallway, Akihito wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, grateful that the vampire had at least enough decency to provide him with a thin, flimsy nightgown. A natural appreciator of art, the young sea folk could not help but slow down in his pursuit of freedom when he passed the row of portraits that hung in solemn silence on dark carmine walls.

A cheery looking male, having the appearance of a forty year old mortal, stared ahead with joyful red eyes. Akihito would have thought the man a human if not for the trademark fangs of vampires. Wearing a Victorian styled suit and a monocle, the pale-skinned vampire exuded an aura distinctly different from the female in the portrait next to his. Appearing to be similar in age, the emerald eyes were resigned and wise, but at the same time, giving a motherly look of firmness. Although one was cheery, and the other slightly gloomy, both had a subtle similarity and that was the sense of bitterness lying beneath their respective emotion.

A slightly younger male sat with dignity in the frame next to the wise female. From looks alone, this vampire was a man of few words. The firm, solid expression betrayed none of his emotions and his incredibly huge frame portrayed nothing but heavy, brute strength. Unlike the previous canvases, this man was not alone. A little girl sat like a doll on his lap, her blank aquamarine eyes completely devoid of the will to live. She did not belong to the race of vampires for she had no fangs, perchance a human? A golden choker circled her neck and the pearls attached to it seemed to swirl like the silhouette of sea foam, highlighted by moon beams.

For the first time since he woke, Akihito realized that he too was wearing a band of metal around his neck. He pulled at the smooth, cold solid but it neither budged nor tore. Aligning his eyes with the girl's choker, he mildly wondered if he was wearing something like that. A shudder ran down his body when his eyes shifted to meet her cold, blank ones and the uncomfortable merfolk hurriedly move on to the next portrait, leaving the metal band alone.

His captor's portrait hung at a distance away. It was the similar to the one onboard and it stirred the exact same feelings in him as he once felt in the ship. Huffing irritably at the unwelcome feeling of pleasure bubbling in his stomach under the powerful gaze, he forcefully shoved all thoughts of the vampire out of his mind and proceeded further down the hall. Just how strong was the man's ability to invade his mind?

Pictures beyond his captor's portrait grabbed little of his attention, after all when one was introduced to the unexplainable grace and splendor of vampires, mortals, no matter how elegant by human standards, would still pale greatly in comparison. However, Akihito did note that each portrait held not more than 10 humans and with each subsequent frame, there would always be one missing face and one new face. Old faces would, literally, look older. It was like watching one single frame of time. They started out as a new fresh, young face and throughout eight or nine frames; they grew older and older till they were no longer present in the tenth frame, indicative of their death. The hallway was incredibly long and Akihito soon lost track of the number of human portraits. He would say, give or take, ninety large oak frames, half on each wall.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Akihito came to understand why his captor had so much infuriating confidence that his newfound quarry was incapable of escaping. The cold robbed him of any metabolic heat his body produced and with only just a few steps more to the grand doors, the merman found himself shivering uncontrollably, unable to walk one step further.

He sunk to his knees when his rarely used legs, cold and weak, could no longer support his weight. Giving a frustrated groan, he sat on the carpet and pulled his trembling bluish lips into a pout. Just what should he do now?

Contemplating his next move, Akihito blinked when he heard voices coming from behind wooden doors. His heart raced a little when he thought he was going to be caught but the voices just continued on, as if in conversation and the door remained closed. Putting what little strength he had left into his limbs, he crept on all fours and placed his ear on the block of cedar, trying his best to eavesdrop.

"What of the mongrels in the north?" That deep baritone was something that Akihito immediately recognized. Who wouldn't remember the voice of their potential murderer?

"Gone into hiding. There was a territorial dispute that caused quite a big commotion. The humans stepped in to eradicate with silver laced gunpowder." This voice was male, delivering information with crisped precision.

"I would imagine their colony has shrunk even more. Fools, the whole lot of them. All brawn and no brains. I had hoped to see some change after my two centuries of sleep but it seems I am to be disappointed once again."

Two hundred years of sleeping? In that coffin? That has got to be boring. Who would want to sleep for such a long time? There were so many things that he could have done with that time and he just wasted it on sleep? Akihito gave a very soft snort of incredulity.

"What about 'father'? Still twiddling his thumbs in that useless council?"

Father? Council? It never struck him that the vampire would have a father. And by the sound of it, his vampire daddy must be a pretty big shot. Curiosity piqued, Akihito pressed his ears harder to the door whilst rubbing his arms to create some sort of heat.

"Indeed, Asami-sama. Your father is currently cleaning up the mess the werewolves made. The humans are becoming wary of the increasing strength of those residing in the underworld and the ten great leaders think it would be best to lay low for the time being."

A small click of shoes indicated that one of them, presumably sitting down, had gotten up.

His captor's authoritative tone sounded in harmony with light taps to marble floorings. "Find out what the incubus and succubus are doing and report back to me, they seem to be a little too quiet lately. Also, I want a file on the recent dealings the eastern vampire clan has been making on my table at dawn…"

At the worst time possible, Akihito, frozen to the bone, sneezed with audible loudness despite his best to mute it with his hands.

"…Ah, it seems my little pet has finally decided to announce his presence."

Paling rapidly, Akihito rigidly tried to scramble away but it was too late. The door flung opened and light from golden chandeliers spilled out, blinding his hazel eyes. He was swiftly plucked from the floor and cradled securely in the arms of the vampire. His weak, wild struggling instantly ceased when a mental command invaded his mind.

_Calm down._

Against his will, Akihito's body slumped limply into the broad chest. Unable to feel either terror or panic, his heart fluttered lightly when he stayed trapped in a state between feeling nothing and fear. Settling with a glare of hatred to his captor, he tried to quell the cold tremors of his muscles, unwilling to show his weakness to the predator. The eternal entity of the night merely chuckled knowingly and wrapped his shivering body with a coat of heavenly warm fur.

Lounging comfortably back into his armchair, pet in lap, Asami released his hold on Akihito's mind. With one arm around the merman's waist, the vampire reached over and retrieved a stack of paper with the other. Eyeing his still shivering pet, Asami spoke to his retainer. "Fifth room, second floor, west wing. You know what I want. Place it in my room. That's all Kirishima, you may leave."

With the usual rigid bow, his retainer left the room, closing the door shut with a soft click.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Akihito jumped slightly when the vampire, finished with his parchment of elegantly scrawled words, suddenly shifted to place the stack back on the finely polished mahogany table.

"Are you scared?"

In response, Akihito curled his lips up and snarled, threatening to bite the hand that was currently caressing his cheeks in mock comfort. Yes, he was scared, terrified even, if not for the strange reason that similarly held him back from entering panic mode. However, he wasn't just going to outright admit it.

A pleasant deep rumble resounded in his ears when the vampire chuckled once more, his voice alluring and sultry. "You look like you have questions, I'll answer just one. Choose wisely."

"Can I go home?"

Smirking darkly, the ageless raven brought his other hand to circle the mermen's waist. "Try again."

Akihito chewed on his lips in irritation, and finally snapped out. "Fine. Did you do something to me? It just isn't possible to remain so calm when I'm stuck on land without water. Going without water for more than eight hours is suppose to fucking _terrify_ me." Truth to be told, it really was bothering him for a while. It felt so strange to be unable to feel the familiar adrenaline rush and it was beginning to worry him.

Humming, the vampire slipped his fingers into the sleeves of Akihito's gown, drawing the cloth up.

How a simple touch to his skin could be so pleasurable was really beyond Akihito. "W-hat…?" Electricity sparked from the points of contact and he shivered not out of cold this time. Numbly afraid of this new sensation, the confused sea folk tried to pull his hand away but his captor held it in place by the wrist.

"This is a calming spell. Kirishima thought it would be best to cast one on you in case you tried anything stupid in sheer panic." Holding the wrist up, fingers tapped lightly at the circlet of black sorcery inscriptions. "After four hundred years of living a life without interacting with anyone on land, no one can be absolutely sure that the minds of merpeople haven't deteriorated down to common aquatic animals."

Anger got better of him when Akihito instantly recognized the hateful comparison between him and fish. Greatly offended, he jerked his hand away and snapped viciously. "Well, I'm still talking to you, aren't I? Now that you have your proof, take it off! And while you're at it, take this off too. It's uncomfortable." Akihito tugged at the piece of metal around his neck with futile effort to tear it off.

Palm suddenly empty, the vampire merely sighed and pulled his fuming pet closer, burying his face in the neck that wafted with a scent so enticingly delicious. With lips brushing lightly at the wounds he had previously left when he fed, he muttered softly. "You don't seem to understand the situation you are in now. I would be more polite if I were you. It would be so easy to just," he slowly grazed the bumpy scars with his pointed fangs, "create a hole here and drain you of your very life."

Akihito's breath hitched and yet with the spell, he could not even feel full-fledged terror. Instead, he felt sweet pleasure when those long canines pricked his still raw wound and he released a small shaky moan in spite of himself.

It took a great deal of effort to resist the siren call of his pet's pulsing blood veins when the throat vibrated from the small noise of desire. Reluctantly pulling away, Asami rested his chin on the cold shoulder and breathed in the lovely scent. "Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you off just this once. In future, you do well to avoid angering me. I have little patience to spare after all."

Akihito nodded vigorously, relieved when fangs retreated. Sinking deeper into the warm furry coat, the merman chewed on his lips once more, this time in nervousness.

"Very well then, let's get to work shall we?" Concentrating his energy into the tips of his fingers, Asami slowly unraveled the spell while explaining. "This spell was meant to withhold your stronger feelings. However, I need you to _feel_ in the subsequent nights…" With a flick of his wrist, the vampire dispelled it completely. "… I trust you will not do anything foolish to place your life in jeopardy. Although, I must say if you do, it would entertain me, however short-lived it may be."

Akihito shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the vampire's morbid sense of humor, and scratched the patch of skin underneath his metal collar. Were all vampires like this? And what did he mean by needing to feel? Cold dread filled his guts when a bloody scene filtered into his mind. The vampire didn't mean pain, right? Without the barricade of the spell, the full rush of adrenaline flooded back into his system, causing his heart to pump rapidly in intense terror.

Too engulfed in his understandably over the top imagination, it took him by surprise when fingers came to trace the point where metal and flesh met. He recoiled, almost falling off the vampire's lap, if not for the firm grasp around his waist.

Paying no attention to the attempt to create some distance, Asami merely smirked and spoke in a grave, mocking tone. "Unfortunately, this cannot come off." Fingers fluttering lightly over the pearl etched securely in the middle of the choker, he continued. "_Undine's necklace_. It is the only accessory capable of extracting water-based energy from extremely rare pearls. This will be your lifeline while on land. Without it, you will die from the deadly energy of soil."

Rolling the chair sideward, the vampire opened a drawer below his table. Retrieving a small velvet box, he raised it to Akihito's eye level and flicked the lid up. Peering curiously, the merman blinked when all he saw was a glistening cream pearl, grey discoloring like swirling sea foam.

"Each pearl will only last you for a week. This is incredibly expensive so I'll be expecting something in return when you beg for it in one week's time."

Akihito struggled to hold his tongue when all he wanted to do was throw a fit at the vampire's degrading presumption. Beg? In his dreams. He would show the bastard. In one week, he would find a way to escape back into the ocean and then they would see who had the last laugh.

"I believe the first payment is in order." Easily manhandling his pet, Asami twisted the bundle of fur so that the merman straddled his lap, fiery hazel locking with cool gold.

Akihito shivered uneasily. The predator wasn't planning on taking his blood, was he? Unconsciously and almost imperceptibly, he tilted his chin inwards in an attempt to hide his neck.

Heavy laughter filled the air when the golden eyes missed nothing. "No, I won't accept blood as payment." Entwining their fingers together, Asami brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the slender appendages. "Your blood belonged to me the very moment I placed my claim on you. I will feed as and when I like, it is my _privilege_."

"What are yo-Ouch!" Without waiting for his pet to complete his shout of indignation, Asami pricked the delicate mortal skin at the tip, licking tiny pearls of blood that oozed out stingily.

"If memory serves me right, you kissed me when I was still asleep. How positively lascivious."

Akihito blushed when he recalled his less-than-innocent act. For the love of his life, he could not remember what drove him to kiss those lips. Only the precious memory of the feel and experience lingered, and unknown feelings started to stir, clouding his mind with mild pleasure.

Voice dropping a tone lower, Akihito was slowly hypnotized into a light-headed trance by the alluring baritone.

"Come, kiss me _Akihito_." A violent tremor assaulted his body when the night lord whispered his name, something that he was sure he never told the vampire before. "Kiss me and I'll show you how to do it right."

With half-lidded eyes, Akihito leaned forward, placing his lips tentatively on the vampire's. When he remembered the softness of the lips, the young merman released a small sigh of content and repeated his performance. Brushing lips with lips, he enjoyed the dizzying bliss of texture exploration.

Seemingly having enough of his pet's chaste kiss, Asami slid his hand into the brown locks and pushed the head forward, crushing their lips together with frightful force.

Akihito, shocked at the sudden forcefulness, placed his hands on the muscular chest and tried to push away. His shouts of protest were muffled by the hot mouth that engulfed his own. A series of unfamiliar events unfolded. The vampire's tongue unceremoniously invaded his mouth, licking everything in its path, occasionally nudging his own nervously still muscle.

The feeling that was brought forth each time their tongues met was incredible. An explosion of pleasure would wreck his spine and the overwhelming sensation would cause his mind to spin. Unable to help himself, Akihito moaned for all that he was worth, gradually going with the flow of things.

It took little encouragement from Asami to coax his pet into a breath-taking routine of tongue dancing. Extremely experienced, he worked his magic over the innocent sea folk, turning the nervous merman into a moaning mess. He would tease the sensitive underside of the pink muscle with quick swipes, before withdrawing his own tongue so that he could nibble on the full bottom lip. His fangs broke through skin, drawing small rivulets of blood in which he savored with deliberate slowness. Once the wound stopped bleeding, he would invade the mouth once more and repeat the routine.

Each time fangs pierced his quickly bruising swollen lip, Akihito would whimper when pain and pleasure mixed together, combining to drown him in a sea of indescribable sensations.

When their kiss ended with the vampire releasing his lip with a small pop, Akihito crumpled into the broad chest and breathed heavily, chest heaving strenuously from the lack of air. Somewhere along the way, his coat had slipped off his shoulders, possibly when he raised his hands to cling onto the vampire's shirt for dear life. Shivering once more from the cold, he snuggled back into fur and inched a little closer to the night lord to steal some heat.

Resting his chin on the messy chestnut locks leaning against his chest, Asami smirked with content. "Payment received."

Grumbling mildly, still lost in the pleasurable world his captor had thrown him in, Akihito, for the first time since his arrival, acknowledged his self-proclaimed master by name, or surname, marking the start of their cat and mouse (or fish) war. "I'll get you back for this, _Asami_!"

* * *

A/n: Second chapter done. Phew. Time to get back to AWiM! Hope I wasn't rushing things a bit. First base right on the first night of acquaintance. Tsk Tsk. Asami sure does act fast. Well, other than this worry, the rest should be fine. Nobody's confused yet right?

Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^.^

God speed to all of you.

P.s: I'm sorry to all lemon lovers out there, no sex for this chapter. :( One does not simply rush to hit a home run in a relationship. … They did in the actual manga but … let's just overlook that part alright?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Very, _Very_ light references to Norse mythology. I'm not very creative when it comes to naming (but it sounds cool) so forgive me for the lack of inspiration.**

With 2 coats of fox fur wrapping his shivering mortal form, Akihito braved the chilly howling wind and stood at the balcony, fingers tracing his lips absentmindedly. Trees after trees, mountains after mountains. He was sure Asami said that they were on top of the highest mountain in the region, yet the vast blue ocean was nowhere in sight. It didn't help matters that the night seemed to be never-ending, just like their immortal master; unchanging and cold.

Thrusting his little red nose into the thin atmosphere, he sniffed for familiar scents of the salty ocean, cringing when his nasal walls prickled from gaseous ice. He gave a muffled squeal of a sneeze and sniffled, pulling the furry fabric tighter against his skinny bipedal form. Oh why did he have to be so stubborn and shoot down Asami's offer to provide him with a scarf?

'You should come in. We can't have you catching a cold, can we?'

Caught unaware by the sudden stealthy presence of his kidnapper, Akihito gave a spectacular jump and he turned swiftly, growling with startled wariness.

'Asami!'

'I'm honored to have you remember my name but I would much prefer it if you called me Master.' Placing both palms on the marble railings, Asami caged Akihito in, pressing his dominating aura down upon his hostile pet.

In response, the merman hissed with aggressive pride although his body shuddered with involuntary submission. Heat emanated from the vampire and unaware of it, the merman, frozen to the toes, leaned slightly in. 'I see you haven't fully awaken yet. Sleep-talking at your age, old man? Perhaps even Methuselahs are incapable of escaping senility.''

Smirking, the pale vampire simply chuckled. 'Would you like to kiss me once more? Just to be sure I'm completely free from the sandman's grasp.'

Blood rushed up, flooding tiny capillaries under the merman's thin mortal skin as he flushed with indignation. It was a enticing display, very tempting, but Asami restrained hinself. No sense in draining his rare exotic dessert dry when it could last for the many centuries to come.

'Don't get too cocky, you arrogant jerk. It was a one time thing and it won't happen again.' Huffing with a mixture of anger and self-consciousness, Akihito twisted his head to the left, unable to face the smug man before him.

Amused skepticism threading into his eyebrows, Asami gripped the young sea folk's delicate chin and swooped down to give a uncharacteristically light feathery kiss on chapped, dry lips.

The fingers that made contact with his chilly skin were warm and so were the vampire's lips and breath. The heat spread down from his face to the rest of his body, pulling his soul into a desperately sought after haven of comfortable lukewarmness.

Akihito cursed his traitorous body when he curved his spine, following retreating lips with reluctance to separate. A small whine of loss slipped out when their contact ceased.

'I believe you were saying...?'

Akihito swore the man was at the pinnacle of smugness. With infuriating confidence, the vampire looked down upon him, mockery lighting hard amber irises. Unrelenting fingers anchoring his chin in place, Akihito could only avert the gaze of ridicule, remaining silent when he could think of no excuse for his actions.

'Hmm, looks like you're not very against it after all. You shouldn't lie Akihito. Self-denial is not one of the best habits to develop.'

'Y-you! Don't push it basta-Woah!' If he had a habit of self-denying, then the vampire sure had a nasty habit of interrupting others when they were talking.

Fluidly, Asami's arm met with the folds of his legs and literally swept him off his feet. Carried bridal style back into the bedroom, Akihito struggled awkwardly as he tried to flail whilst keeping his coats wrapped around himself. 'Put me down! I can walk. Just so you know, my legs aren't just for show.' And he kicked his legs in the air to prove his point. Annoyed when Asami neither complied nor appeared to have even heard him, he angrily jabbed at the chest that he was currently being cradled against. 'I said Put. Me. Down!'

'As you wish.'

Akihito gave a huge 'oomphed' when he was tossed none too gently onto the bed. He bounced once and by the time he recovered, his vampire captor was already upon him, amber gold gleaming with predatory hunger mixed with an emotion he couldn't identify.

He knew that look. It was how sharks would often look at him when they went mad with hunger. A prey's fright seeped into his veins as adrenaline and his eyes dilated, heart thumping wildly. The frightened young merman curled up in self-preservation, tucking in his neck for added defense when he could find no way out of the cage that was his kidnapper.

'Relax Akihito.'

Another tremor shook his frame when the vampire enunciated his name sultrily. He should really find out how Asami came to get hold of it.

'How do you expect me to when you keep looking at me like I'm food?'

Asami blinked and gave a small laugh. 'My apologies little one. It's just that,' he breathed in, 'you're seducing me with your scent.'

Asami bent his elbows slightly and hovered dangerously close to the merman's face. 'You should take some responsibility for your own actions.'

Insinuations flooding spoken speech, Akihito's mind ran wild with imaginations and possible scenarios and his eyes darted frantically. With options of escaping in either horizontal directions being taken away from him, seeing as muscular arms blocked his way solidly, Akihito wriggled downwards, drawing the covers well above his neck.

In sync, Asami's cat slit eyes slanted down and the both of them, prey and predator, locked their eyes steadily, as if trying to anticipate the other's next move.

Just as when Akihito's sense of bravery started to waver, Asami's powerful gaze shifted, breaking their intense staring war of a contest. Releasing a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding in, Akihito watched with mistrustful eyes as the vampire pushed away from the bed, one palm covering pale face as shoulders shook slightly from mild laughter.

'You're an amusing one.'

Akihito felt the weight on the bed lift as the dangerous entity slid out of his view.

The icy mountainous night breeze stung his skin once more without his humanoid wind breaker and he shuddered despite having two coats and a heavy comforter snugly warming his body.

Akihito snuffled noisily, burying all the way in till only his eyes remained visible under the mountain of fabric sheets.

'Are the oceanic waters down below not as chilling as the mountain air here?'

Akihito turned his head, smothering his cheek with the soft pillow, stuffed with swan feathers of the highest grade. He strained his eyes to focus on the dark silhouette standing by the window leading to the balcony. 'We migrate when winter approaches. Like ... fishes, we are cold-blooded. Homeostasis is not part of us.'

Asami looked slightly thoughtful as he swung the window-door closed, locking it with a twist of the knob. 'Sea folk certainly are interesting. There were so many of them around centuries ago. It truly is a pity that I didn't take the time to examine such fascinating creatures.'

Akihito's heart fluttered at underlying implications. Perhaps the tales told by his mother were true after all. Just how many had this blood-lusting creature devoured over the course of his immortal life?

'When things are easily within an arm's reach, it really is difficult not to take them for granted.' Stalking back towards the bed, the vampire stopped once to retrieve a sharp needle and an amber earring, illusionistic fire flickering within the stone.

'You're such a precious creature; we really can't have you dying from such a trivial matter.'

Asami placed the earring on the bedside table before proceeding to the fireplace, bending slightly so that the needle could be thoroughly bathed in orange flames.

Akihito watched on with slight apprehension, completely baffled by the actions of the vampire.

'As your master, I suppose it is only right that I take care of your needs too.'

It was mostly a gut feeling that told Akihito the preceding event was certainly something that he would most definitely not appreciate. When his so-called master started to advance upon him, menacing glowing red needle pinched between thumb and index finger, his gut told him to run and attempted he did.

The panicking merman threw the covers off and tried to launch away but before he could uncoil the spring in his legs, Asami's solid arm circled his chest and pulled him back, trapping him.

Instinctually, he struggled in his confines and in sheer panic, bit down into exposed arm. A grunt sounded and his little pounding heart trembled as hot breath slid down his ear canal. 'Don't fight me Akihito. It's for your own good.'

Akihito shook his head stubbornly and sank his small canines deeper into the surprisingly tender skin when the needle came into view.

Sighing, Asami pushed a command into the mental confines of his pet.

_Relax._

Akihito growled angrily when his body obeyed, jaws releasing their hold on the arm as he slumped backwards into the stocky chest. A great sense of satisfaction washed over him when he noticed harsh red, crescent welts starting to rise out from where he had sunk his teeth in, small blood traces lining the edges. He gave a tentative lick at the tips of his canines and tasted a slight amount of metallic residue. Adrenaline clouding his mind, the primal nature in him giggled gleefully with bloodlust.

However, his momentary sense of having the upper hand was extremely fleeting as soon after, while he had been greatly distracted by the rare occasion of tasting blood, a sharp piercing pain shot from his right earlobe to his brain, jolting his senses alert.

Akihito uttered a cry, a sound extremely pleasing and arousing to the vampire. Asami could have done it swiftly, sparing the mermen from extended pain but he chose to do it slowly, indulging in his sadistic streak as each small twist brought the needle deeper into tender flesh, eliciting cries that grew in volume. Behind, he smirked and sucked at the bleeding earlobe, satiating his thirst, giving care to make sure it was not only pain that Akihito felt.

Bloody needle in line with his eyes, Akihito trembled when he realized what the vampire had done. It wasn't an agonizing pain but it hurt nonetheless, stinging from the pierce and throbbing from the harsh vacuuming suck. He whimpered piteously, wishing the vampire would stop but he knew his protests would be, as usual, ignored.

At first, he clutched at velvet bed covers out of pain but soon, slowly but surely, a different sensation arose from the sting, snaking around his abdomen and he found himself clenching harder for an entirely different reason.

From his bleeding earlobe, Asami sucked and pulled, teasing the greatly sensitized nerves under red, swollen skin. The sensations that traveled from there to grey matter were strange but not unwelcome. It was, in its way, pleasurable and curling his toes became unavoidable when the sensation built too much, sending his entire being down a spiral of pain and pleasure.

Gasping slightly when it became too much to bear, Akihito suddenly became aware of a certain heat boiling in his stomach, spreading little by little to the area between his legs.

He shifted uncomfortably, unable to process the strange and unfamiliar way his body was reacting to whatever the vampire was doing to him.

Asami paused for a flicker of a moment when the body pressed against him moved, slender legs drawing together in obvious discomfort. Experienced in the reactions of a mortal's body, he gave a small knowing chuckle and placed the needle on the table before traveling down quivering abdomen, hand lightly tracing the fabric clothed bulge.

Mouth still engulfing swollen earlobe, he spoke around it with unrestrained amusement. 'You're quite the closet masochist aren't you?' Maneuvering his hand, Asami's fingers slid below the thin nightgown and stroked the organ idly, relishing in the feel of veins pulsing with sweet warm blood.

Akihito moaned when fingers came in contact with his member and he threw his head back, shuddering with pleasure. Human anatomy was something that he never really understood from journals and diaries. From what he could decipher, humans used their penises to piss and expel unwanted fluids from their body. This however..., this was surely not what it was used for.

'S-stop... Aahh.' His fingers released the covers and came to grip the arm instead, trying to push it away.

Asami responded by giving another harsh suck at the earlobe, its new tiny hole finally ceasing to bleed. The merman arched his back and cried out, shivering with inexperience. Asami grew bolder when he received positive responses from his little quivering pet, wet with desire. Fingers slid up to tease the slit, fingernails slightly scrapping at the tender opening where fluids spilled forth.

Stimulated at two points, Akihito could bear it no longer when all his nerves lighted up all at once, sending him over the edge. The ecstasy blinded his mind into a plane of whiteness and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on the arm that still held him secure while his throat vibrated with muffled moaning.

Asami blinked with surprise when his pet shuddered violently, spilling his milky seed as he sunk his tiny canines once more into his arm. It was fast. Too fast. The boy reeked of innocence and pureness that seemed far too unnatural. It brought a thought to mind and his suspicions were confirmed when Akihito, recovering from his explosive orgasm, widened his eyes in shock and confusion.

'I... I.. Wha-' Uncertainty laced the shaky voice as the merman brought a trembling finger to dip into his own spent. Akihito's shaken expression came into full view when the merman turned to face him. 'Asa-mi... There... There's something wrong with me isn't there?'

The vampire winced at the painful innocence that his pet displayed. Wrapping both hands tightly around the terrified merman, he whispered soothingly. 'There isn't. It's perfectly natural so calm down Akihito.'

Rocking slightly, he sent waves after waves of soothing aura into the fragile mind, careful not to overwhelm the mermen with too many foreign suggestions.

When Akihito, having gotten over his initial shock, seemed to calm down a little, Asami spoke into the ear softly and firmly. 'Akihito. I need you to focus. Can you do that for me?'

Nodding his head in indication, the glaze in his little pet's eyes retreated, although not completely.

'How old are you?'

Although his eyebrows knitted with confusion over the supposed irrelevance, Akihito answered anyway. 'Seventy.'

'Have you gone through the coming-of-age ceremony?'

'...No. It's supposed to happen next month.' When the vampire paused in contemplation, Akihito, still thoroughly confused, threw a question of his own. 'What's this got to do with ...?' Lacking for words to describe his current problem, he substituted it with hands anxiously circling above the mess that he had made, which was certainly not piss.

Asami gave a pointed look which Akihito returned with one expressing puzzlement. The vampire gave a small sigh. 'Do you even know what happens during the ceremony?'

Akihito shook his head. 'Father said he would brief me a week ahead. It's something to do with coming to the surface and assuming human form, that much I know.'

Asami groaned. Just how ill-informed was the merman? 'To put it extremely bluntly, you're expected to come up to the surface to seduce a mortal woman and have sex.'

He may not have known what an orgasm was but Akihito wasn't too ignorant of things. Sailors often liked to pen down their conquests on land with great detail and so he blushed, finally understanding just what had transpired.

'W-why?'

Asami took notice of the realization in hazel eyes and he smirked. Looks like his pet wasn't as pure as he thought he was. Well, at least it made things easier. Explaining the mechanism of sex wasn't his forte, demonstrating was.

Then again, why was he explaining such things when he wasn't even part of the race? 'It is a tradition of sorts I believe. To lose your virginity is the same as signifying your advancement to adulthood, hence its name. Have you not read how mermaids love to seduce sailors?'

'Oh...' Akihito was speechless and he mumbled incoherently, embarrassed for having someone, belonging to a completely different specie, to explain such intimate things to him.

Worry cleared, Akihito's eyelids drooped when post-orgasmic exhaustion started to set in. His mind barely registered Asami clipping the earring on and he let slumber carry him into darkness when the vampire's low baritone encouraged him with a simple command, _'sleep'_.

Soundly asleep in his lap, Asami stroked the locks of honey chestnut lazily, his tongue cleaning the remnants of Akihito's cum from his fingers.

Coming-of-age ceremony. It certainly complicated things now that he knew the merman had not undergone the ritual. Taking the boy's virginity was not a problem, it was what came after that was troublesome.

Sighing, he slid into the covers and snaked his arms around the sleeping sea folk.

One month of having to restrain himself. Things certainly did disappoint him but he could wait. One month compared to his eternal life was but a mere millisecond of an hour. He would wait, and then when the time came, he would devour his pet whole. But it certainly was a pity. He really did look forward to hearing the melodious song of the sea, or the song of seduction as humans like to call it.

With dawn rapidly approaching, Asami drew the heavy curtains down with a wave of his hand, sorcery embedded, and went to sleep.

* * *

After that night of huge revelations, Akihito found that the prideful vampire neither touched him nor spoke to him anymore, as if his very presence irked the night lord. It invoked in him a sense of loneliness and the pang of rejection gnawed at his heart despite his stubborn efforts to ignore it.

The night after, with dawn approaching once more, Asami had sucked the blood out of his fingertips when both prepared to sleep (a midnight snack he called it) and the face that the vampire made as he fed was something that carved itself permanently into his memories. Repulsion. It drove a nail straight through his heart but it wasn't something he admitted to himself until days later, when he felt thoroughly neglected, loneliness consuming his soul.

By nature, merfolk were creatures incapable of living in solitude, they had a strong sense of companionship and that was what mankind exploited in order to capture a whole school of them at one go. Holding one hostage, they lured the others in with her far-reaching desperate song for help and those who heard her would try to rescue as a colony, ultimately being netted like common schools of tuna.

Akihito's range of choice for a substitute companion in the mansion was small. Kirishima Kei, Asami's retainer, stuck to the vampire like glue and was an extremely detached man. He had tried to start a conversation once but it only left him hanging and unsatisfied when the man replied with curt one-liners, answers chosen professionally and with great care.

Then there was the head maid, Maria. She was nice. A very pleasant motherly nanny, that is when she wasn't cleaning the house, which was most of the time. The woman's personality would take a complete turn when she tidied about, snarling at anybody who got in her way. Akihito found himself apologizing profusely for the mess he made when the servant came to collect his nightgown and bed sheets, wincing when she all but screamed into his ears for increasing her workload.

When Asami no longer paid him any attention, Akihito tried to avoid the man as much as possible, afraid of remembering the face of disgust and thus, he went back to his normal sleep cycle, waking in the morning while the vampire slept and sleeping in the night when the other woke. Since then, he had never once seen the man, even with the fact that they shared the same bed.

Convincing himself that it was just homesickness when he felt lonesome, he set to the task of escaping. What better time to sneak out when the master is completely dead to the world? (again, no pun intended) And that was how he met the third employee residing in the house.

Venturing away from the mansion, he sniffed about, investigating the perimeters of the 'palace' and found a small back gate deep in the woods, rusty with age, vines entwining the welded iron. When he had tried to scale it, a brown flurry of massive weight came hurling, pushing him down flat onto the moist mossy soil of the forest.

The four legged creature pushed his wet black nose against his cheek and growled threateningly, baring two rows of crushing sharp teeth. Claws, long and possibly capable of slicing through even the strongest of stones, digged into his chest, right above his heart. Terrified beyond words, Akihito stilled and hoisted the white flag. Satisfied with a job well done, the animal lowered his lips down to cover his teeth and removed his weight, sitting on his haunches while he waited for the merman to slowly sit up, still very shaken from the ordeal.

Akihito didn't attempt to run as he sensed no further hostility from the tawny creature. It was whining with purpose as it scratched at its red leather collar with its powerful hind leg. Cautiously, still wary of the deadly weapons behind closed lips, Akihito retrieved a small note tucked in-between.

_'Very predictable Akihito. If you are reading this, it means you have tried to escape in broad daylight, no doubt through the back gate. I have sent my lovely pet wolf to greet you. You have enjoyed his unique way of welcoming, yes? Your attempts to escape will bear no fruit. I've told you not to do anything foolish. The ocean is thousand of miles away. If you are seeking death, by all means, please go ahead, Suoh will not stop you. If not, please head back to the mansion, clean up and behave._

_Asami'_

'Bastard!' In frustration of being beaten at his game, Akihito crumpled the piece of paper and flung it at the gate, wishing it would break the physical barrier obstructing his path to freedom instead of just bouncing harmlessly off the sturdy poles of metal.

As he sat, utterly defeated, Suoh pushed his nose against his back and nudged him in the direction of the mansion. Giving a sigh of resignation, he pushed from the earth and stood up. The large wolf scampered in front and lifted his tail in invitation. With reluctance, Akihito gave one more wistful look at the gate and wrapped his fingers around the furry appendage, releasing another mournful sigh as he was led back, muddy and dirty.

Needless to say, Maria was completely horrified with his disheveled appearance. Ushering both wolf and merman into a luxurious bathtub, she scrubbed the both of them so hard that no particles of mud remained between pink, raw toes.

It shocked him at first when he didn't assume his mermen appearance in water. Maria, once done with her war against dirt, explained that his choker was suppressing his true nature.

'Undine's necklace isn't just an accessory to make sure merfolk survives on land. It was crafted to enslave your kind. Back then, many nobles and powerful men kept mermaids as pets.' Clipping the wings of a water canary' they called it. Long before your flesh and blood became popular, your song was the main highlight of slavery. It truly was marvelous, the songs that is. We used to have one in this house, lifting the atmosphere and bringing joy with her voice.'

As he was being toweled down, Akihito remembered the girl in the portrait, wearing the same choker as him. 'The one whom you speak of, is it... the girl sitting together with the vampire in the hallway of portraits?'

'Ah, yes. _Himinglævaa_, the wave that reflects light of the sky. She was a bubbly one, taming the heart of the one that enslaved her with her songs.' The tone of Maria's voice as she spoke was brimming with nostalgia and Akihito couldn't help but notice the use of past tense.

'Has she...'

The look that Maria gave him as she paused in her task of drying Suoh was one filled with pain and longing. 'Yes, her light flickered and died off not long after turning fifty.''

When Akihito opened his mouth, the question 'why?' at the tip of his tongue, Maria answered even before it was voiced out.

'It is not my place to tell you this tragic tale. If you wish to know, you must ask Master.'

Going back to her task, she combed the thick coat of fur in silence and just when Akihito thought she would continue to do so in this reserved fashion, she spoke once more, words weighing heavily.

'I will give you one piece of advice Akihito. You have seen that dead look on Himinglæva's face have you not, as if she has lost the very essence of her soul? Unless you wish to end up like her, your relationship with Asami-sama must be kept strictly that of master and servant.'

Akihito spluttered. 'What other feelings can I possibly have for one with such a screwed up personality?'

Maria laughed light-heartedly. 'You never know Akihito. Many find it hard not to fall for our powerful, perfect bachelor of the millennium. Besides, Master isn't that much of an asshole as you think he is.'

The volume of her laughter doubled when Akihito gaped, surprised at the way she described the one whom she so steadfastly served. 'He knows perfectly well what I thought of him when he purchased me from a slave market. His house was a perfect mess when he left me in charge of cleaning. But, you will come to realize that he treats those who he thinks as family very well despite his high-handed attitude.'

'Well, I don't see you falling head over heels for your oh-so-lovable Master of the night.' Akihito grumbled, moving to retrieve a metal brush when he was done dressing, and started to comb through the tangled mess as well.

'When one pledges to serve for eternity, feelings of love cannot develop, only loyalty. Sorcery is a peculiar thing in that respect. I can show you my seal of allegiance later, after we're done with this troublesome mutt. It's right under my left breast.'

Akihito blushed and uttered a 'no, thank you', feeling quite sure that he was just being teased afterwards.

Finally done with pulling out all the clumps of dead hair, Suoh's coat shined brilliantly, flowing like water and feeling like silk. The wolf growled appreciatively and licked Akihito's hand, signifying the start of their friendship.

As Suoh bounded out, no doubt returning to his post as a guard, Maria snorted, displeased. 'Ungrateful dog. Look at the mess he made and now he just runs off without a word of 'thank you'.'

Feeling obliged, Akihito offered to help clean up but Maria simply shook her head and ushered him out. 'You'll only be in the way. Now off you go. You may explore if you like, but please, stay indoors would you? And don't venture into the west and south wing. They're off limits unless you wish to forfeit your life. The hidden traps are deadly to you who possess a mortal body. There's always the library down the hall if you feel bored.'

After exploring endless halls and infinite rooms, Akihito did come to feel bored despite being surrounded by furnishings and decorations of the finest art. He took up Maria's suggestion and sat in the library, reading as he leaned into the furry body of Suoh, snoozing atop a pile of cushions.

It was around this time that, in spite of the wolf's companionship, he started to long for Asami's presence. At first, he, with predictable style, fell into the loop of self-denial, convincing himself that it was just him missing the heat that the vampire provided him. He was forcibly torn from that loop by Maria when she snorted, pointing out that the amber earring he was wearing was the _Flame of Calor_, taken from the scorching fire of a Salamander's cloak and solidified by alchemy. It provided him the necessary heat to remain active and healthy; therefore his reasoning had no basis to begin with.

Left with no other possible reasons that could explain his need to be near the dangerous lord, he contemplated for days in the fluffy comfort of Suoh before grudgingly coming around, admitting to himself that he had developed quite an attachment to his captor for reasons that he had yet to discover and understand.

While Akihito was trapped in his cauldron of unbearable solitude and unexplainable crave to be with the vampire, Asami was having problems of his own too and it all started with the evening that came directly after the first night that they were together.

'In light of recent events, the eastern clan is negotiati-'

Kirishima abruptly halted and both vampires stared into the horizons of twilight, anticipating the arrival of two beings who flaunted their presence boldly in territories that were not theirs.

A gust of wind entered, blowing the stack of parchment on Asami's table messily onto the floor. Kirishima's eye twitched as he fought the urge to bend and tidy up.

'Welcome, my dear uninvited guests. You've had a pleasant flight I trust?' Crossing his legs, an air of pleasantry exuded from the Night Lord.

'Cut the formalities Asami. We did not come here for a chit chat,' snapped the being, morphing his wings back into arms as he landed. Behind, his smaller partner bared his teeth in hostile aggression.

Asami raised an eyebrow and feigned his ignorance. 'Oh? What business could Ægir's messengers possibly have with me?'

Enraged, the smaller of the two roared and stepped forward. 'Don't you dare play dumb with us! What have you done with Akihito!'

'Kou!' Raising an arm, Takato calmly pushed his angry friend back although his eyes narrowed, obviously affected by Asami's play of pretence. 'With all due respect Master of Nox Aeterna, our Lord has requested that you release Akihito. He is willing to pay any price for the return of his brethren, alive and intact.'

'I'm afraid you'll have to go back empty handed. You see, I've taken quite a liking for this little one whom you've guarded with such carelessness.' Smirking, Asami mused for a while before proposing a deal he knew no creature would ever take.

'I would, however, relinquish my hold if that old man is willing to part with his remaining eight precious Waves.'

The eyes of both sea Harpies widened and Takato finally lost it. 'How dare you! Was it not enough to have Himinglæva dead in your hands? Now you wish to desecrate the remaining of his daughters? Where is your sense of shame vampire?'

It seemed Takato's words finally struck a chord when Asami slowly rose from his chair, eyes hardening. 'Do not try to test my patience O foolish son of Njord. I have allowed your entry into my domain unscathed and I may not necessarily do the same when you take your leave.'

Advancing forward with the winds raging at his feet, Asami unleashed his powerful aura, greatly increasing the pressure in the immediate area. Both Takato and Kou cringed under the frightful power of one who had half a millennium more to hone his skills and tensed, ready to strike back should the vampire initiate an attack.

'Hear me impudent little birds, fly back and tell your master that his treasure belongs to me now. Mercy will not be shown to those who trespass in attempts to steal my possession.'

Kou, mad with rage, snarled despite the danger of angering the vampire further. 'Akihito belongs to no one!'

A sudden chill spread into the guts of Akihito's friends when Asami's lips twitched into a wry smirk. 'Oh but he already does. I have staked my claim on him and in a month's time, he will belong to me till he breathes his very last breath. Now go before I change my decision to spare your insignificant lives.'

With the murderous intent rapidly rising, both birds retreated with great reluctance, swiftly returning to their lord with bad news.

Sighing heavily, Asami collapsed into his chair, legs creaking under his weight. He closed his eyes and massaged his nose bridge as unwanted memories started to surface.

Kirishima stepped forward, ready to assist. 'Asami-sama, allow me to-'

'No. I'm fine. It's been a while since I've heard her name. It took me by surprise and I lost my temper.' When Asami cracked his eye open, Kirishima grimaced slightly at the pain swirling within.

Choosing his words carefully, the bespectacled retainer attempted to console his master. 'It's not your fault. It never was.'

'... Distract me Kirishima. Come, pick up from where you were so rudely interrupted.' Clenching his hands, Asami forced himself to concentrate on the steady stream of information pouring from his retainer's mouth.

His attempts were useless as he unconsciously started to drift back into the past he could never let go off. Realizing it himself, he stopped Kirishima. 'That's enough. I'm no longer in the mood for work. You may retire for the rest of the night.'

'My lord, if you wish it, I will bring out a bottle of wine for you.' Concern shaded the glowing eyes of Kirishima as he collected the reports strewn all over the table and floor.

Swiveling his chair to face the full-length window, Asami stared distantly into the night sky and sighed once more. 'Just leave Kirishima.'

Straight after the departure of his retainer, Asami traced the window pane with a finger, as if caressing the soft cloak of moonlight. 'Himinglæva...'

Catching the glow of the moon, the ruby ring on his index glinted and Asami's eyes flickered down to focus. 'Brother.'

'Can you both ever forgive me?'

Abruptly standing, the vampire left his personal study for his bedroom where Akihito surely was, predictably already in bed, ready to go to sleep.

Without a word, he flung the covers off, startling the merman, and forcibly grabbed his hand.

'Wha-?'

'Midnight snack.'

With sharp fangs, he brutally bit down, completely ignoring the yelp as he sucked without inhibition. Immediately, upon tasting the savory liquid, flashbacks from more than four hundred years ago came flooding back.

_Still silence._

_Two vampires circling as they snarled aggressively._

_Biting. Tearing. Ripping. All in crude, savage fashion._

_Blue light._

_Himinglæva's face as she cried, singing a song filled with hate and despair._

When Asami locked his eyes with Akihito, the image overlapped with the merman's, whose eyes welled up with tears when he could bear the piercing pain from his fingers no longer. It was so disturbingly similar that it shook the powerful vampire to the core, bringing him back to his senses. His lack of self-control repulsed him and in a moment's weakness, he allowed a fraction of his true feelings to appear on the surface.

'Asami... It hurts.'

Asami cursed when the merman naively gave a look of pure vulnerability and he, unable to resist, pulled the youngling into a deep passionate kiss, allowing his blood laced tongue to map out the entire hot, quivering cavern. His primal nature roared with barbaric lust and commanded that he take the boy there and then. Afraid of doing something irreparable to his pet, he left just as swiftly as he had appeared, leaving Akihito behind, confused, flustered and dejected.

Stalking restlessly down endless corridors, Asami took in deep breaths and banished the last of his memories into the deepest part of his mind, locking them securely. Achieving a state of mind that focused solely on the present, he calmed sufficiently, assuming his normal air of confident aloofness as he summoned the only beast in the compound with a call of his name.

Noisy clangs of heavy metal chains signaled the approach of his servant and with a final bound, Suoh brought his massive frame down to the feet of his eternal master.

'Suoh, pitiful creature enslaved by my father, as current Master of this house, I release the chains that which binds you to the North tower.' Five consecutive heavy thuds sounded when the chains fell audibly from neck and limbs. Wasting no time, Asami swiftly clipped on a scarlet leather collar, binding the wolf once more to his will. 'From this moment forth, you will no longer guard father's possessions but Akihito, my most prized catch. You will protect him and keep him company, failure to do so will result in immediate termination of your life.'

Scribbling elegantly across a small sheet of yellowed paper, Asami folded the note neatly and stuffed it between fur coat and collar. 'Wait for him at the back gate and give him the warmest welcome you can muster.'

Giving a whine, Suoh licked the hand that which subjugated him and obediently, he turned and trotted away, ready to lie in wait for the perfect moment to make himself known to the unsuspecting merman.

Asami gazed at the portrait of his brother, heart weighing heavily. It was a necessary evil he convinced himself. Till he could completely tame the feral beast seeking for complete domination over and submission from, it would be wiser to stay away from the cause of all his uncontrollable raging emotions.

Speaking to the unmoving man in the frame, uncertainty and bitterness laced his voice.

'It's inevitable isn't it brother? Their call is compelling me to walk down the same path as you and I am too weak to resist.'

* * *

A/n: Why computer? Why must you break down when I need you the most? Now I can't check my tutorial answers online write my stories… Btw, Mid-years are coming so this will probably be the last chapter before I take a break and start last minute mugging. That was a little ironic, was it not?

Anyway, the format for this chapter is a little different because I've been typing it into my Iphone. Yes, I know. I'm one of those people who couldn't resist getting one of these ridiculously expensive phones that have no use whatsoever for students like me, other than gaming. =.= Poof, I've just used all of my part-time salary up to buy a superb distraction…

Ramblings aside, you've just read a product done in trains and buses (You have no idea how paranoid I was while I sat in the seat, typing till I reached school or home, totally afraid of somebody peering over to read… but it's the only free time I have left… so be grateful you puny humans! JKJK. Don't kill me) so I must apologize in advance if anything doesn't add up or for the load of grammatical errors. I gave up scrolling up and down just to see what I've typed previously. Short-term memory. Yes, I know that too.

Anyway, if you've bothered to scroll all the way down to this point, let me wish all of you people stressing over exams 'GOOD LUCK, DON'T PANIC, and GO STUDY!' Why are you still here? Time to mug your heads off. Chop Chop!

^.^

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

God speed to all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito brought his knees to his chest and sullenly poked at the mansion's just-mowed lawn with a stick, broken from a branch of a tree swaying in the middle of the courtyard. The reddish-orange setting enveloped his moody being as he sulked, heart throbbing painfully.

_"A-sami?"_

_With a curt nod, the aloof vampire acknowledged his presence. "Akihito."_

_Without a backward glance, the man simply continued down the corridor, leaving not even a trace of his shadow._

The unexpected meeting surprised him, but what shocked him more was the detached manner in which Asami treated him, like a dispensable decoration temporarily occupying a space in his grand mansion.

His heart fluttered when he first saw the man. Now, it throbbed with heavy longing, tempting him to stalk the vampire like a shadow just so the load in his chest would lighten. Akihito blinked and shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking? This was not the kind of conduct he should have. It would bring shame to all his fellow brethren.

Irrational. Why should he crave a kidnapper's presence? One that could potentially kill him in a blink of eye no less. And yet, despite the dangers, he could not help but want to be with Asami, to be able to touch his skin and caress his warm lips, to taste rough tongue laced with the metallic tang of blood.

Groaning when his mind went about in circles, he forced himself to focus on the wolf that lied next to him. Warm brown eyes stared steadily as if trying to decipher the things that ran though his head. Akihito sighed and ran his hand down soft silky fur, massaging the back of Suoh's ears, listening to the appreciative growl vibrating in the animal's throat.

When Akihito released another doleful breath, Suoh's ears prickled and he lifted his massive frame, standing tall on four muscular legs. With his large velvet nose, he nudged at the hand that jabbed the ground rhythmically, abusing green innocent grass, blunting the sharp end of the piece of wood. It took a while for Akihito to understand his silent companion and when he did, the merman raised his arm, bringing it to the back before hurling the wooden stick through the air, pent up frustration riding along with it.

Suoh gave a sharp bark and leapt forward, claws digging into the soil as he pushed and defied gravity. In spite of his heavy heart, Akihito laughed when the wolf sprinted back, eagerly thrusting the retrieved stick into his empty hands, requesting for another round.

"Aren't you supposed to be a wolf?"

In response, Suoh barked impatiently and nudged with his snout in insistence.

Akihito laughed and gave the eager wolf another pet on the head before faking a throw to the front, only tossing the stick over his shoulder when the deceived giant of a wolf was well in front, chasing after nothing.

The merman clutched his sides, doubling over as he watched Suoh halt, confusion written over his face. It took little time for the wolf to catch on and without wasting another moment, he scampered in the opposite direction.

As such, in this playful manner, while the wind billowed, both merman and wolf played 'Fetch' and for that Akihito was grateful. It took things off his mind, even if it was only momentary.

Their game abruptly ended when the wind stopped with unnatural suddenness and a menacing aura shifted the still atmosphere. Dropping their current object for his self-initiated game of 'Fetch', gold bled into brown irises as Suoh's shoulders rose, fur bristling. He growled thunderously, threatening their invisible enemies with equal menacing aggression.

Gripping Suoh's fur, Akihito tensed, eyes narrowing when the aura flared up in blatant challenge. "Who's there?"

Laughter echoed, a chilling cacophony of maybe four to five voices.

Akihito's eye twitched. His instincts urged him to defend his pride from the pure degrading tone of mockery and he defend he did, bravely challenging beings whom he could neither see nor pinpoint locations. "Cowards. Too scared to show yourselves?"

Silence before a snort echoed. With that, five blurry figures leapt out from five different shadows, gathering before merman and wolf. Their leader, Akihito assumed, stepped forward. "And what can a mere mortal like yourself hope to achieve? Chip our fingernails perhaps?"

Collective laughter instantly sounded and his lackeys high-fived each other. Apparently greatly encouraged, their leader continued to ramble on. "I'd heard the Lord of the North Forest had returned with a 'souvenir' of great value but it looks like our Master need not worry." Sneering, the vampire gave Akihito a lazy once over. "You don't look like much. Tell me human, how did you manage to seduce the Master of this forest? Asami is, after all, a man who cares little for insects like you."

Sniffing the air, the pale creature of the night sneered harder. "Hmph, he has left quite a scent on you. A possessive threat? You must be pretty good in bed to have that privilege. How many times have you spread your legs for your beloved Master?" The lanky leader took a step forward to which Suoh snarled at, snapping his jaws in warning. Unperturbed, the cocky pale entity simply continued advancing. "To have even his precious North tower guard leave his post to protect you, it really does make me curious as to how good you really are. Care to demonstrate mortal?"

What the vampire uttered held no meaning for him for he was not well-versed in the ways of sexual insinuations but he could judge by the tone that the vampire bore little good will. Akihito cursed. He was pretty much useless in his sluggish mortal form. He wasn't a fool. He could tell just how powerful vampires generally were. Possessing superhuman strength and speed, should even one attack him, he recognized that he would stand no chance at all.

Suoh's blood boiled as the vampire drew nearer. A mere unintelligent animal he was not. He was a creature who had lived for a very long time and he easily recognized the distinct scent of eastern territories on the current threat to his master's possession. Relations between the east and the north had long since been thin and tense. He couldn't risk antagonizing it further by attacking those who belonged to the other side. Torn between protecting his master's possession and reputation, Suoh growled helplessly, willing himself to quickly come to a decision before things got out of hand.

Just as he was about to make his mind up, his master's voice resounded in his head through telepathy, strengthening his original resolve.

_**Kill them Suoh. They are all but mere disposable pawns. Rip their throats and tear their limbs. An example shall be set to those who dare harbor thoughts of touching my precious nightingale.**_

Curling his lips up, the brown wolf, no longer hindered by the possible consequences of his actions, jerked his neck forward, closing his jaws on thin air when the vampire hastily retreated, shocked by the aggressive speed and power.

Quickly recovering, their leader snapped his fingers irritably. "Restrain that insolent animal."

In less than a second, too fast for Akihito's dull mortal eyes to follow, Suoh was assaulted by a blurry whirlwind of attacks. He snarled with feral rage as he faced four vampires on his own, easily standing his own ground. However, it was enough of a distraction for the group's leader to successfully pin Akihito to the wall with his feet dangling, choking him by the neck.

Akihito clawed at the hand encircling his fragile throat, squeezing his trachea shut. His eyes watered as he gasped for precious air. Through the well of tears, Akihito spotted a sardonic smile before hearing lustful venom being spewed into his ears. "Pathetic slut, don't struggle. I will relief you of your misery when I'm done savoring a sample of your service."

Tasting his imminent death in the air, Akihito glared bravely and hissed out. "If I have to die, then I'd rather die struggling then to stoop so low to your level."

The vampire cackled. "Your courage is amicable. However, with the strength of ant, there is nothing you can possibly do but to writhe under our power like a pretty damsel in distress."

Ticked off, Akihito took the opportunity when the haughty vampire let his guard down, confident that whatever amount of fight the 'human' had in him was insignificantly miniscule. Drawing strength, he kicked the vampire straight in the stomach, eliciting a cough from the creature of white marble. His aggressor's hold on his neck slackened and without wasting precious time, he dropped his elbow down on the fold of the arm, forcefully bending it so that he could tear the hand away from his throat.

Rolling away as soon as his feet touched the ground, Akihito crouched and bared his teeth in feral fashion.

The leader coughed once more and rubbed his quickly bruising abdominal skin. Turning his head slowly to face the merman, Akihito knew he was in big trouble.

"You dare injure me mortal? Know your place filthy human. It seems you need to be taught a lesson."

Despite knowing his current perils, Akihito proudly stood his ground, eyes staring warily as adrenaline coursed violently through blood vessels.

Behind, Suoh bit through the last annoying fly of a vampire, tearing his windpipe right out of his throat as he screamed in shrill agony and terror. Taking a look at the current situation, Suoh cursed and immediately sprinted forward. The vampire leader was already lunging for the boy's heart and the fool was just standing there. The wolf could only pray that he could get there in time before his master was forced to keep his word in accordance to their contract.

Knowing his end was near, fierce fighting spirit bubbled and boiled within Akihito. Power coursed through his body, its source unknown. A strange feeling washed over him and he no longer thought, acting purely out of instinct. As the vampire brought his elongated nails down to reap his soul, the feral rage overflowed and his eyes glowed with enraged crimson, releasing a sudden burst of murderous energy with a roar.

The unexpected sudden surge of pure emotion and frightening killing intent pulsating from Akihito's mortal body was enough to strike fear in the vampire and he faltered for a split of a second, shocked. It was enough for Suoh to lunge in the nick of time, severing the life thread binding the vampire's corpse to his soul.

Energy spent, Akihito swayed and collapsed into the waiting furry body of Suoh, dropping into black unconsciousness.

High above, Asami sat on the roof of the east tower, casually draping an arm over his bent knee as he observed the scene with passive calmness. Beside him, Kirishima silently connected telepathically with Maria, relating Asami's orders for her to clean the bloody mess in the courtyard.

"What are your opinions on this?"

Kirishima closed the link and replied smoothly. "The eastern lord is still weak. To have his underlings acting as they please, he is still unable to command the same respect as his late father did." He glanced down, watching the huge tawny creature as he pawed at the merman's head in attempts to wake him. He spoke once more, adding in afterthought. "And may I recommend that Suoh be trained back into shape? He used to be much stronger."

Asami chuckled. "I'll let him enjoy his 'freedom' for now. I've never seen him play fetch before, not even when my father tried controlling his mind. His aptness to resist mental assaults has always been strong. For him to stoop so willingly to the level of a dog, he must be growing quite fond of my cute little nightingale." Standing, Asami popped a joint and leaned sideways against the tower's grey walls. "Suoh aside, you're missing my point Kirishima. What do you think of Akihito?"

His retainer professionally gave a push to his spectacles. "Foolish and brash. There is nothing to evaluate. His bravery is commendable but running when he had the chance to do so would have been a wiser choice. I do believe he is not the one that you are looking for. My advice, Asami-sama, is to cage him. He is far too weak and vulnerable. Allowing him to roam as he please is not recommendable, your enemies may come for him."

Asami whistled. "Aren't you being a little harsh there? But, I suppose you do have a point. The boy is progressing slower than expected."

Producing a pearl from his pocket, Asami brought it up towards the moon and took a moment to appreciate the unearthly glow emitting from the solid sphere as moonlight fell and bounced off the smooth surface. "We'll give him a little more time. If he fails to make the contract before his ceremony, I'll eat him."

Kirishima's expression gave nothing away but the worry radiating from his still silent form was impossible to miss. Slanting his gold cat slit eyes to the corner, Asami's voice rang clearly. "Worrying is not going to get you anywhere. I'll be fine. It is my fate after all, crafted so crudely by my father."

Kirishima stood unmoving and sympathy flashed briefly in his eyes. "My lord, I-"

"You have too little confidence in people Kirishima. Even as you serve me, your flaw still stands strong till this day. I can handle my fate and so can Akihito." Tossing the pearl into the cold mountain air, he caught it in mid-air with a sharp contract of his muscles. "Undine's necklace was designed by my father and the one that Akihito wears on his very neck was crafted and modified by me. Only those who share Ægir's blood can harness _her_ explosive power. However distant, Akihito still has that blood within him. Trust him a little Kirishima. Besides, that burst of energy looks promising. _She _must have chosen to initiate contact."

Stepping along the lines of the roof's edge, the loose strands of Asami's fringe flowed gently along with the wind. "I believe it is time to end my pet's misery. You give Akihito too little credit. He is a strong boy. Most of his kind cannot stay away from their masters for too long. Their strong sense for companionship makes them so needy for attention. To seek domination from another is like second nature, making them truly marvelous pets."

"... What about _him_?"

Asami stayed silent for a moment, as if in hesitation. "_He _has been quite quiet as of late, not even stirring when I crossed Akihito's path earlier today. It seems the excitement from being in a merman's presence has worn off."

The vampire fiddled with his silver piercing. "I'll strengthen the seal just in case. I shall leave you to settle matters and make the necessary arrangements. Do not let anyone disturb me." With sudden abruptness, Asami leaned forward and dropped to the balcony below, entering his house with a click of his heel.

Releasing a barely audible sigh, Kirishima jumped and dropped further down, landing with a light tap to hard concrete. Straightening, he pushed his spectacles and walked towards the wolf, who was currently slobbering all over Akihito's face with his wet tongue. Suoh's ears swiveled and he looked up, whining anxiously when all his attempts to wake Akihito failed.

Wordlessly, Kirishima got down on one knee and gathered the unconscious boy into his arm, estimating the damages done to his master's possession. Bruises were forming quickly around Akihito's pale neck. The gold choker shone in contrast, remaining brilliant and unblemished in every way. It was to be expected. Metal infused with advanced sorcery would be far stronger than even pure diamond. Besides, _she_ would never allow even a scratch. It was a matter of protecting _her_pride.

Prodding in examination, Kirishima eyed the boy's unconscious reactions carefully as he sifted through honeyed hair. Satisfied when he remained silent and still, the retainer stoically concluded that Akihito had sustained no head injuries.

Suoh started to whine once more, clearly taking Kirishima's lack of expression the wrong way. The sound in his throat only ceased when the vampire reassured him that Akihito was merely exhausted.

Tilting Akihito's neck back slightly, Kirishima frowned when he noticed the swirls on the pearl were no longer grey but pitch black. "Perhaps I have judged him a little too hastily."

"Now that's rare. Growing impatient Kirishima?"

Asami's retainer slid his eyes to the corners and acknowledged the new presence. "Maria."

Craning her neck, Maria stared at the bloody mess, displeased. "Troublesome mutt, why couldn't you have been a little neater?"

Suoh barked, offended.

"Oh please. You used to be much more skilful." The wolf whined in protest but Maria cut him off. "Enough with your excuses, don't expect me to clean up after you." Opening a rather large sack, she pointed to the litter of mangled vampire remains and then to the sack. "Go pick those disgusting things up before I get the blood off my precious lawn."

Suoh's ears and tails drooped and he quietly plodded off, leaving Maria with Kirishima.

"So, what about judging Akihito too quickly?"

Kirishima gestured for the maid to come closer and Maria giggled in delight when she saw the state the pearl was in.

"Now this is even rarer. _She _has taken quite an interest in her new host to be helping out like that. I knew it. The flare from Akihito was too powerful to have come solely from his own strength. I felt it too you know, while I was cleaning a good hundred thousand feet below ground. Akihito may just be the one."

"It is too early for conclusions. The contract has yet to be made and at this rate, if _she_ continues to act as she pleases, each pearl wouldn't even last past three days. _She_ consumes too much energy when _she's _active and we don't have that many pearls to sustain it. You should know how difficult it is to acquire them."

"You're not thinking far enough. I think it's a pretty good investment. _She_ may tease Akihito for a little while but _she_ will definitely create the contract. When _she_ does, Akihito will no longer need the pearls, _she _would support him instead."

"However, if _she _doesn't see it fit-"

"Oh, phish phosh, you're such a pessimist." As Suoh picked the last finger off her lawn, Maria drew complicated symbols in the air with her index and middle finger. "Before Himinglæva died, you used to have a little more faith in people."

Watching as blood rose off the ground, attracted to the magnetic field of Maria's magic circle, Kirishima retorted. "And you used to be able to cast spells without the use of circles."

Directing the large sphere of collected blood into a glass bottle, Maria shrugged and added on. "And Suoh used to be capable of human speech." Tossing the bottle into the sack, she closed it up with a thick rope and continued. "It cannot be helped. That was the price we all paid to bring her back from death." Sighing, Maria raised a finger and summoned her magic to cast a simple spell. Light flickered weakly at the tip before dying off, unable to take shape without the circle. "Well, we have no right to complain, after all, the heftiest and most painful price was borne so nobly by Asami-sama."

The both of them remained silent for a moment as their past came flitting back. Deciding to lift the mood, a teasing flirtatious smile crossed her face as she slyly eyed Kirishima. "How tragic, I liked it more when you were more expressive."

"Hmph." Kirishima appeared unaffected although the tips of ears turned a light pink. It delighted Maria to bring out at least some kind of reaction from the normally stoical man.

Heaving the full sack over her shoulders, her smile turned sadistically gleeful and she commented with her light sing-song voice. "Now then, how should we present this to the eastern lord? If anybody has any ideas please speak up now."

Uninterested, Kirishima shook his head slightly, sighing as he headed towards the mansion with intentions to place Akihito back in bed and return to his Master's side.

Suoh rolled his eyes and trotted after Kirishima, giving occasional licks to Akihito's dangling hand.

Left alone, Maria pouted in disappointment. She started towards the mansion as well, talking to herself. "Hmm, maybe I should replace the eyes with mushrooms. That way, I can keep the eyes and have them for dinner garnishes... But, it's rather lacking in aesthetic appeal. Maybe, if the arms..."

* * *

_"Release me Monster. Do you wish for war? Quell my father's rage you will not with mere peace offerings."_

_Chains rattled angrily, hinges creaking when the pulling force strained against it._

_"There is nothing Ægir can do to save you. The forest will not hesitate to break their branches to pierce the hearts of intruders and the wind shall show no mercy to those who intend to harm her master. On land, the power of your kind is halved. He will be fighting a losing battle. To lose his daughter or his entire army, I'm sure you know what your beloved father will choose to sacrifice."_

_The shadow falling upon looming figure hid his face but not his confident arrogance._

_"Scum! Is this how vampires treat a lady? Neither chivalrous nor honorable, how far do you intend to fall?"_

_The haughty air around her matched evenly with the vampire's smugness as they clashed, head to head._

_"A lady? My, what a way to compliment oneself. You, my dear mermaid, can hardly be called a woman, much less a lady. Try to wear shoes of your own size, __**little girl**, you have feet to call your own now after all."_

_Fingers came to grip her chin firmly, tilting her head further back so that they met eye to eye._

_"I do intend to fall as far as needed in order to bring my brother happiness and to achieve that, I require your assistance, consensual or not."_

_She shivered when she saw nothing but truth and determination in cold gold orbs. The grip on her chin suddenly loosened and the man retreated back into shadow's embrace._

_"Cool your head mermaid. I will return when you're more presentable. Maria will come in shortly to assist you."_

_She called after the departing man, sounding almost desperate. "Why? What are you intending to do with me?"_

_Halting, the silhouette's head turned a slight fraction. "To turn you into the most delightful birthday present." Then, he was gone._

_Alone, cold and chained to the wall, a tear rolled down Himinglæva's cheek._

Akihito gasped and sprung upright. Heaving breathlessly, he traced his wrists where metal shackles should have been. It was so vivid, like he was one with Himinglæva, sharing her experience through her eyes.

A dream. It was just a dream, he repeated silently in his head. Rubbing his wrist distractedly, he groaned and fell back into the soft, cozy comfort of pillows. He felt so tired and his body ached with fatigue. Memories of the attack escaped him and no matter how much he tried, recollection proved to be a futile attempt. All he remembered was the vampire lunging and then he saw red, literally. Opaque crimson to be precise.

Feeling drowsy, he closed his eyes and sunk further into the pillow, waving a hand in gesture. "Come here silly, the floor must be cold."

The bed dipped at his side and Akihito wriggled closer, cuddling into the wolf's warm colossal body. "G'night Suoh. Sweet dreams..."

Suoh grunted and laid his head on his paws. Slowly, he too was lured back to sleep by the merman's light rhythmical snoring.

* * *

It was past midnight when Asami returned to his bedroom. He raised an eyebrow when upon walking through the door, he saw Akihito hugging his wolf servant like a bolster, arms and legs locking around the furry body in vice-like grip, constricting tighter second by second. Suoh's muzzle lifted and he uttered a breathless, piteous whine for help.

"How bold Suoh. Taking advantage of your master's possession when he's not around?" Asami let loose a soft chuckle as he shrugged his jacket off, hooking it to an iron coat stand.

Eyes widening, the wolf hurriedly shook his head, twisting his body half-heartedly as he tried his best to wriggle out of Akihito's cage of unconscious inhuman strength without waking the boy up. Of course, it only served to provoke the merman into tightening his grip further as he did hours ago when the wolf tried to escape in the same way. Exasperated, the huge furry head plopped back down in defeat, focusing on expanding his lungs as much as possible instead.

"I suppose this is enough for your punishment. I have asked you to protect him and that means both Soul and Body. No one is allowed to harm even the tips of his hair." Coming up behind Akihito, he pried both arms and legs open effortlessly. "I expect a better performance next time Suoh."

Sliding off the bed, relieved and able to breathe properly, Suoh sat on his haunches and lowered his head in apology. Satisfied, Asami hummed and pulled Akihito closer, fingers running through brown locks idly. "How was he?"

The wolf blinked and lowered the barrier in his mind, allowing his master to sift through his memories.

Retreating after a thorough look, Asami's fingers left Akihito's hair for his choker. With a thumb, he pushed the small chin up and his palm came under to support the tilted head. Neck bore vulnerably, Akihito continued to stay peacefully asleep, nose only twitching once when a stray strand from Suoh's coat fluttered and settled upon its tip. Tracing the network of veins, Asami commented lightly. "He really doesn't have much self-preservation now does he?"

Suoh snorted in agreement and his tail swished restlessly against the carpet.

Summoning a little energy, Asami's fingertip glowed and he gave it a sharp push, causing tiny sparks to shoot out. They danced and flickered, attacking blackened pearl only to bounce off harmlessly. Provoked, Akihito's collar glowed blue with ire, stinging the vampire's hand with sparks of its own.

Hand recoiling, Asami chuckled. "Looks like we don't have to worry anymore. Akihito must have inadvertently woken _her _with his passionate fighting spirit." Observing rising red lashes on the back of his hand, he murmured softly. "Still as bad-tempered as always."

Seemingly able to hear his barely audible comment, the choker, as if greatly offended, glowed once more and sent another wave of sparks. This time, Asami kept his hand well out of reach and after a while, the metal dulled reluctantly, content with just sending its message across.

Smirking, he gathered Akihito into his arms and positioned the boy to lay in his lap, head snoozing comfortably against his chest. Like a little bear cub, Akihito sighed in content and snuggled closer, arms shifting to lightly wrap around the vampire's solid torso. Suoh observed with a knowing look. No matter how one saw it, the gesture was nothing but innocent. However, over time, it would evolve into something deadly, _crushingly _deadly. Akihito, trapped in his mortal form, may look weak but the strength the merman harnessed in his sleep was positively terrifying. One could only wonder what the boy was dreaming about. Shuddering upon recollection of his ordeal, he sniffled in warning. Asami simply responded with a confident hum, unconcerned. Warning unheeded, Suoh merely shrugged. His master could take care of himself after all.

A strong feminine howl echoed from the forest, drawing Suoh's attention. Ears swiveling as the howls continued, his tail thumped impatiently and a soft whine rumbled in his throat. Pawing the ground restlessly, he turned to Asami, giving his master an expectant look.

"Aren't you an impatient one? Very well, you are dismissed. Don't stay out too late Suoh and don't get her pregnant, you still have obligations to fulfill and I can't have you distracted."

Making a noise that came out in splutters, the enormous wolf protested in indignation for being treated like a horny teenager. She was _only _a friend. God forbid him to chase after someone who was young enough to be his great-great-great-...granddaughter. However, despite his urge to deny Asami's claim in his own wolfish way, he quickly made his exit lest the fickle vampire changed his mind about allowing him this rare privilege to mingle with his kind. Scampering to the balcony, he leapt over the rails with a powerful push to the floor and howled passionately in answer as he plummeted down into the thick forest below.

Asami shook his head, commenting to no one in particular. "Hormonal beasts. Well, it is the season." Stroking Akihito's cheeks, he leaned down to place a light kiss.

Akihito murmured softly, sleep-talk incoherent. Amused, he leaned further down to kiss moving lips. The arms around his waist tightened slightly and the boy nibbled, tongue peeking out in curiosity.

Pulling away, Asami swept a lock of stray fringe away from Akihito's face. Eyes still closed in blissful sleep, a noise of loss escaped the boy and he mumbled once more. "Food...Don't goooo..." As if afraid of his dream food escaping, Akihito's arms tightened further.

Unaffected by an otherwise suffocating hug, the corners of Asami's mouth tugged upwards into a sly smile. He was food, was he? Now, that stands to be corrected.

Catching unresisting lips with his own, Asami slipped his tongue in, tasting the merman's unique flavor leisurely. Boldly sneaking under cotton fabric, his fingers brushed past soft nipples teasingly, molding them into pink hard nubs that he could pinch with ease. It elicited whimpers from the merman and he swallowed the sounds, deepening the kiss further.

Breathing growing erratic, a line of discomfort appeared on Akihito's forehead and he tried to turn his head away from the unknown vacuuming source that took away his oxygen. Unrelenting, Asami's steady kiss continued while a hand kept his head in place by the back of his skull.

Thoroughly enjoying his assault on the sleeping boy, Asami decided to take things a little further. Just how much would it take for Akihito to wake, he wondered. His hand left painfully abused nipples to drift over exposed stomach and it quivered slightly in response. Circling navel once, his hand slipped into cotton trousers to grip Akihito's semi-erect member. Relaxingly stroking, Asami pulled away from Akihito's red lips, swollen and moist with saliva. Without the buffer, Akihito's moans of pleasure filled the room, un-muted.

Asami listened to the melodious voice, feeling his arousal spike from just a verse. If this was what Akihito's virgin song of innocence sounded like, one could only wonder at how potent his songs would be after the ceremony. Even the strong could easily fall under his spells, hypnotized into being docile and obedient.

Naturally, it would be entirely different for Asami. He had trained himself to protect his mind. It was part of his defense when he entered another's mind. One could never be too careful when delving into memories that held too much heavy emotions. Akihito's songs, however strong, would never be able to force him into subjugation but it may be enough to loosen his tight control over his lust. That would, no doubt, be bad news for Akihito.

For now, the effects were mild, like a light aphrodisiac that only served to increase his voyeuristic pleasure. Pumping harder, he watched as Akihito rolled his head back, moaning louder in appreciation. Dropping his head, Asami's fangs lightly grazed across the merman's right nipple. A shudder ran down the slightly sweating body and it encouraged the vampire to mischievously bite with just enough strength to break numerous capillaries under thin skin. Blood flowing out, Asami sucked around the hardened nub, enjoying the soothing warmth sliding down his aching, dry throat. At the back of his mind, he chuckled with strange humor. The way he fed, it reminded him of how spawns of mammals fed.

Still helplessly trapped in his slumber, Akihito squeezed his eyes and whimpered. His body writhed sluggishly under Asami's cruelty, jerking once in a while when the vampire stroked his weeping shaft a little harder than intended.

Akihito was indeed a very heavy sleeper, Asami concluded. Or it could be that _she_had drained the boy far too much. A sly expression crossed his face. If pleasure and mild pain could not rouse the boy, there was always the last stage before popping the cherry so to speak.

Slicking his fingers thoroughly with Akihito's pre-cum, Asami licked his lips as he released the swollen nipple. He tugged pants down and nudged thighs apart, sliding his hand below heavy scrotum, going further back till he felt the dip between two firm ass cheeks. Circling the twitching virgin hole, Asami smirked and pushed into the resisting ring of muscles, lighting up nerves as he entered.

The pain that shot from his ass to his brain via his spine was enough to jolt Akihito awake. Uttering a shocked cry, his eyes snapped open and his brain, activating quickly upon receiving a good dose of adrenaline, computed his situation. Immediately, he tried to push away from the forceful intruding force down below.

"Shit, it hurts bastard! What the hell do you think you're doi-AAHH!"

The arm that once supported his neck quickly wrapped around his body, preventing his escape. Simultaneously, Asami shoved his index fully in, drawing a sharp cry.

Struggling, tears leaked out of his eyes as he glared as intensely as he could through the pain and panic. "Take it out! ...Ow... God damn it." Taking a deep breath to better cope with the pain, he demanded once more, straining against his cage, "Take. It. Out Vampire!"

Humming with unconcern, Asami whispered into the merman's ear, allowing his breath to ghost seductively over the shell of flesh. "Just bear with it for a moment, I'll make it extremely enjoyable for you in a minute, I promise." Crooking his finger, he slowly eased the tensed muscles, twisting at well calculated angles to coax the sphincter into relaxing, thrusting lightly when it loosened sufficiently.

Akihito writhed weakly, still drained from the lost of energy previously. The pain was nothing like he ever experienced. It felt like the speculated feeling of having numerous sharks tearing through his flesh. ... Maybe that was exaggerating things a little but nevertheless, it still hurt! His asshole was meant to push things out, not take things in. Was the vampire out of his mind? How in the world could this be enjoyable? He wasn't a fucking masochist.

However, even as he complained, the pain did eventually dull into an uncomfortable twinge. As the man poked and prodded as he pleased, he grumbled moodily, clenching around the finger whenever it went deeper. "Stupid. Perverted. Sleaze bag. Attacking others in their sleep. Immoral...Mngh..." As punishment for his insults, Asami forcefully curled his finger, widening the hole further in a way that was more than uncomfortable. Akihito grunted and struggled with renewed vigor.

"Shh... Just a little more Akihito, be a good boy now. Don't make me force you to relax." Licking Akihito's tears, he felt the rough walls none too gently in search for the spot that would bring Akihito pleasure as promised.

Akihito bit his lips raw, drawing blood as he whined in discomfort. His fingernails dug into arms and he scratched in vengeful anger.

He uttered a shock cry when the finger in him brushed past the little bump protruding out from anal walls. Akihito arched his back in surprise biting down hard on his lips to muffle his cry from the intense spark of pleasure.

"There we go. Sing for me now, my adorable nightingale." Greatly satisfied, Asami pushed against Akihito's prostate, crooking his finger as his fingertip slid down the bump from above, drowning Akihito in bouts of dizzying sensations.

The delicious scent of blood in the air and Akihito's continuous melodious moans slowly lured Asami into heightened arousal as well. Going with the flow, he kissed Akihito's parted lips, drinking the blood that flowed from various cuts. His bloodlust shivered eagerly in him and he continued to feed as he roughly abused Akihito's sweet spot, eliciting more sultry cries that fired his lust further.

When the wound closed, he created a new one with his sharp canines, selfishly satiating his unbearable thirst. He had gone far too long without this addictive drink and now, it was time to make up for it. No longer satisfied with sips, he traveled down quivering jaws to the smooth neck, exposed naively to him as Akihito threw his head back, too drunk on pleasure. Licking to savor the light salty taste of sweaty skin, Asami bit down with no reservations, leeching onto Akihito's pulsing jugular vein of life. His own blood sang as it rushed into his brain, invoking a sense of light-headed content. Vaguely aware of the large amount he was taking from Akihito, he sped his ministrations up, hand leaving neck to stroke Akihito's neglected cock, swollen and aching from the lack of release.

Akihito's own small hands came to grip the vampire's shirt, supporting himself as he writhed mindlessly with pleasure. His neck hurt from punctured wounds but his lower regions gave him nothing but intense sensations that drove him higher and higher. No longer conscious of his actions, he sought to increase the pleasure below in order to override the pain above.

Shifting his legs, he placed them on either side of Asami so that he faced the man. Using them as support, he lifted his hips in time with Asami's retreating finger, dropping them down when the finger drove upwards. It resulted in a bruising hit to his prostate and a new wave washed upon him, taking his mind off the literal pain in the neck. Extremely delighted with his experiment, Akihito grew more eager and more wanton, in bids to feel more. Moaning, he urged Asami to go faster with an impatient nudge of his hips, and rode that sinful finger at a harsh, fast pace. It was a new experience for him and one that he could potentially get addicted to. Part of his mind argued that his pride was being undermined here but the other insisted that he should indulge just this once.

As he fucked himself on finger, the mind-blowing pleasure somehow managed to spread to his neck, where Asami sucked and drank. Licking his dry lips, Akihito's fingers released Asami's crumpled shirt to entangle themselves in neat black hair, pushing the skull to his neck. He must be mad-gone absolutely bonkers-for encouraging the vampire to suck the life out of him. But it felt so good, so irresistibly addictive.

"Ahh... Asami, ... Oh good heavens. Hngh..."

Smirking against skin, Asami murmured, nipping at loose red skin. "That's it Akihito. Sing."

Curling his toes in strained effort, Akihito felt his arousal reaching its peak and he pushed his legs further despite its fatigued tremble. Tossing his head, he mewed and buried his face into soft raven locks, riding vigorously till he climbed to the highest point, shuddering as Asami kneaded his cock, milking him dry. Moaning in bright perfect chords of ecstasy, he trembled, slowly fluttering down from his incredible orgasm.

"Coming just from one finger Akihito? That won't do. I'll start to have expectations that even your body can't handle." Closing the bleeding wound, he lapped the last few drops up and gave Akihito a kiss.

Limp and exhausted, Akihito grunted, not entirely sure what to make of his intense sex simulation. He could taste his own blood on the lips of the vampire and mild thrilling excitement surfaced. His legs trembled and shook, muscles protesting angrily for the overwork. Mumbling, he curled and inched closer, eyes drooping with fatigue. "Don' know what you're talking about. I w'nna sleep. Goodnight to you too Bastard."

The boy was truly tired if he could just fall back to sleep in the arms of his assailant. To some extent, Asami supposed, the boy trusted him.

Naive, too naive. It was a miracle he had survived seventy years in the ocean, filled with dangerous creatures. Ægir must have invested a substantial amount these past few decades in guarding the boy without compromising his freedom and curiosity.

It wouldn't surprise him if Akihito still hasn't realized his whole life was a lie. He gave his trust so easily. It was something that Asami found it hard to comprehend. With a little digging here and there over the past few days, with the help his aquatic connections, he had dug up secrets that only the top brass of Ægir's council knew. Who Akihito was, his birth, why Ægir wanted him back so desperately that he risked confrontation by sending messengers...

The boy would break if he knew the truth to his existence. Go into self-denial most probably, before shattering completely. The boy was fragile like that, even if he appeared strong and unbendable. Even Asami found it hard not to lose it if he was in Akihito's shoes, but, tragically, his own end was far worse than Akihito's. He had accepted it after his destructive rampage of furious frustration. That was the last and final time he released the reins of his self-control and with that one time, he lost his emotions to the chaos. Now, only tired resignation remained.

Both their fates were cruel and they would eventually entwine together, merging into something unbearable, something utterly grotesque. Some times, he wondered why he'd even chose to bring Akihito back with him. It was a spontaneous decision and it was not like him to do things without considering the possible future.

"Don't disappoint me Akihito. You must do what Himinglæva could not. You must succeed."

Drawing the covers over the both of them, Asami whispered, stressed. "We cannot afford to end up like her and my brother. It would mean the end of everything."

Sighing, he caressed Akihito's cheek with the back of his finger. "For now, pleasant dreams Akihito."

* * *

_"My sincerest apologies milady. My brother is still young and ignorant. He knows not the proper way to treat someone of your status."_

_The hulking man before her took her hand and kissed the smooth skin chastely, rubbing red marks left by metal shackles with his fingers._

_Snatching her hand away, she sniffled haughtily._

_"Your kind age too slowly. Five hundreds years and he still acts like a little boy. Selfish and spoilt."_

_"A boy yes, but powerful. You must remember he rules over this forest. I would advice you not to irritate him too much. His rage is far too troublesome to quell and you will most certainly not come out unscathed."_

_The size difference between the both of them was huge. She only came up to man's waist. Although greatly dwarfed, she remained calm and lofty. "Release me and that worry shall be for naught."_

_"Nice try my lady, but that is impossible. My brother would be extremely displeased should I refuse his present and I prefer to keep him happy. Besides, I am growing quite fond of you. You have quite a lovely voice. Won't you sing for me? I have heard countless sailors recounting their encounters with your kind and it has made me simply curious."_

_Her lashes fluttered, steadily gazing up into curiosity flickering in dark orbs. "Are you not afraid of my power? Surely you must have heard of how sailors fall under our spell as we lure them to their deaths."_

_The man chuckled. "You underestimate me too much. I, too, hold the power to control another, and my power is far stronger than yours. A virgin like you can never hope to break my barrier. However, try if you like, I do wish to hear your song."_

_She blushed, hands clutching her flowing dress in slight discomfort. "Disgraceful. To speak so crudely to a lady, you are not deserving of them."_

_"Are you challenging me mermaid? I have told you my power far exceeds yours."_

_Not at all threatened, she raised her head, unyielding eyes flashing fiercely. "Only the weak constantly seek to control others. Are you weak vampire?"_

_"No, but it certainly would be less troublesome to persuade someone as stubborn as you."_

_Together, they stood tall, engaging in a fierce battle of wills, auras crackling when they clashed._

_Himinglæva was the first to break eye contact, walking towards the window with her skirt swishing gently at her feet. "Do not think you have won Vampire. I am far older than you and when I **awaken**, a docile captive you shall find not in your possession. Mark my words, I will have you groveling at my feet with the songs that you so desperately crave to hear."_

_She felt the man come up from behind, boldly placing his hands on her small childlike shoulders as he bent his back almost ninety degrees down to reach her ears. "I look forward to it. For now, let us be better acquainted. I am Nicolaus, son of Vesalius and brother to Ryuichi, former Lord of this forest as well as your new master. A great pleasure to have you as my new pet." Her breath hitched when hands slid to her neck and the vampire uttered a string of ancient words, summoning her new collar with sorcery._

_She spun around as soon as her gold collar fastened with a click. Lifting her head with lofty pride, her voice, soft and sweet, tinkled like morning bells. "My people call me Himinglæva, the wave that reflects light of the sky. I am the third reincarnation of the eighth wave fathered by Ægir, ruler of the Sea. It is an honor to have this opportunity to turn your life into a tumultuous mess as your new pet."_

_Unaffected by her not so subtle declaration of war, Nicolaus replied, his voice smooth like velvet. "A sweet name to match your sweet voice. Now about that song..."_

_"Persuade me no more vampire, the sun is rising. It is time for bed."_

_He sighed. "I suppose this is enough for tonight. Suoh shall lead you to your room."_

_Responding to his name, Suoh entered the room, growling deeply as his shackles rattled. "This way milady."_

_As she walked through open doors, her head turned slightly when the vampire spoke once more. "Pleasant dreams Himinglæva."_

* * *

A/n: Yay! Finally, exams are over! And so has Parent-Teacher Conference (PTC)… T.T Bye Bye Phone, I shall see you in one week… or maybe two. Btw, this was written before PTC on my phone as usual, so apologies for weird English (a.k.a grammatical errors, etc) above is in order.

Well, at least I have June holidays to look forward to. … Or not. I curse you holiday lectures and homework! =.=

Anyway, I'm back and I shall spend my holiday doing homework and writing stories (and maybe try playing Diablo, the game that the entire world is talking about. Seriously, is it that good?) I have no life. X.X

RAMBLINGS ASIDE,

There appears to be lots of dots for the time being because I'm setting up the plot. I'll connect them soon after adding the rest of the dots. Yay, connecting the dots, favorite childhood pastimes.

…

Childishness aside too, just try to bear with me and be confuse (if you are) for a little while more.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

God speed to you all.


End file.
